


信使

by Knott



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott
Summary: (1)纽特把what procedures have you taken改为了what have you done？





	1. Chapter 1

他把灌水钢笔放在自己的左侧，在写字台前面坐了下来。他的手指落到了便携式打字机的键盘上。他伸出手去调整纸张。他抬起头，让光线透过窗户映亮他的脸。

他开始打字了。他一口气打了一长串字母，然后停下来，仿佛只是为了听到手指在打字机上松开的声音。他抬起一只搁在机器上的手，看也不看便伸向放在手肘旁边的那杯酒。他喝下一口。平定心神以后，他盯住白纸上出现的那个句子：

以下您即将读到的事，女士们以及先生们，是  
魔法部永远不会承认的历史，是1915年末到  
1918年间发生的事，是真相，也是故事

默念“故事”这个词的时间，他已经重新把整个句子阅读了一遍。酒精使得血液里错误地产生了温暖的感觉，他的指关节不像刚才那样感觉僵硬了。他调整了一下坐姿，尽可能地远离那张桌子，身体的任何一个多余的部分都不要靠上去，把它当做一件伤人的利器对待。他并没有再读一遍。他把这一张写着开头的纸扯下来，揉成一团，扔进了写字台旁边的纸篓里。几乎是同时，他重新起了个头：

在我的印象中，这份工作是从一九九五的十二月开始的，彼时，距离加里波利之战正式宣告结束还有两个月。这份工作并不难，我们有一份从魔法部获得的现成的名单，名单上列出了名字，身份，地址。自十一月起，这份名单每天都在变长。很快，一个人的魔法不能把它全部装下，必须运用到两个人的力量才能完成它。这就是为什么，魔法事务部招募了我。当然，如果我足够诚实的话，我会说出实情。实情就是我必须想个法子在短期内拿到出境旅游的许可，而在当时，只有为魔法部工作满二十一个月或者以上的人才有资格拿到这种许可。于是，我，斯蒂芬·瑞斯弗德——目的并不完全单纯地——接受了这份工作。

我是一个巫师，不是魔法事务的专家。我很快便发现，由于此前的一些无法挽回的事件，我给魔法部留下了喜欢擅自妄为的印象。为了监督我，或者说给我一些动力，我得到了一个搭档。他是一个傲罗，严格来说是我的长官，但在这件事情上，他更像是我的搭档。当时，他从战场上回来刚不到两个月，他是被强制退役的。作为一个傲罗，他的头上还新近增添了战争英雄的头衔。出于这个原因，他让我觉得比以往的任何时刻还要陌生。我之所以这么说，是因为在战前的岁月里我认识他，忒修斯·瑞斯弗德（Wraysford） 是我的哥哥。

这张稿纸快要用完了，他凝视着纸张下方最后一段空白。出于一种错觉，他觉得那段空白在指控他的粗疏大意，指控他不该把故事讲得这样草率，并且给故事里的人物盖上这样拙笨的伪装。电铃响起来的时候，他浑身一震。慌乱中他转头凝视房间，好像不认识这里了似的。他在仓促中推开椅子，差点把杯子里的酒洒到打字机上。把门打开，看到信差站在门口时，他脸上的表情就像做错了什么。

“刚送来的，先生。”

信差操着一口口音浓重的英语，“先生”的摩擦音很重。

他给这个身披马金托什雨衣的不速之客几张票子做小费，打发对方走了。他拉开抽屉寻找拆信刀，结果却看到了另一样东西：他的魔杖。立刻把抽屉关上，他用手指拆开了信，将信纸抽开来看了一眼。他只看到开头便能认出是谁写出来的。

“斯卡曼德先生，

我写信来是为了告知您，经过与弗朗索瓦丝——我的第二任妻子——相商后，我们谨慎地达成了一致意见，我们希望您不要在书中使用吉拉尔德的真名。通过出版商找到您目前在法国的地址花了我们一些时间，因为据加拉尔先生来信告知，您在伦敦的地址已经弃用了。我不确定这封信能否抵达您现在的住处。吉拉尔德死去以后，家里没有一个人会魔法，否则整件事情会变得简单得多。关于您来信询问的另一件事，我们在战争期间并没有接待过忒修斯·斯卡曼德先生，至于犬子是否——在他干出那件让人骇人听闻的事情期间——与这位先生打过交道，我们不得而知。请您了解，尽管我们对您的大作始终抱着冀盼的心态，但我们不希望再接到关于这件事，关于吉拉尔德的死的任何来信了。想必您能够谅解。已经结痂的伤口，最好还是留出时间让它自己愈合，强行揭开它是没有用的。关于令兄目前的——”

他在椅子上坐着想了一会儿，给打字机换上一张新纸，打了一张简短的字条，他把这张纸扯下来，在末尾署上自己的名字，走开去寻找信封。按铃叫门房上来以前，他歪着肩膀坐在桌前，漫不经心地把这张字条浏览了一遍。

加拉尔先生，

此信是为了更正我在巴黎的地址，我已经搬离了上一个地方。我刚收到格林菲尔德夫妇的来信，他们通过赏金猎人找到了我的地址。我不知道为什么，但他们在信里没说真话。在发生了那样的事情以后，也许他们再也不愿意提到魔法这个字眼了。我会随信附上我在伦敦的邮箱号码，如果再有此类信件，请统一转寄给邦缇，她会知道该在什么时候把信转交给我。如果——

门房没敲门便闯了进来，这个会说很少英语的法国人带进来了下午四点钟潮湿的露台的味道，带走了信。从他的表情来看，他肯定不会相信这个坐在一个半明半暗房间里的英国人，一个任由所有的东西都笼罩在朦胧中原封不动的人，曾一度和他干过同样的工作。这个英国人手指抚过打字机圆形的按键，就像一个医生想要通过触诊去判断一个人究竟得了什么病。他的脑海中掠过今天上午在酒店大堂遇到的那对夫妇。当他告诉他们自己到这里来是为了完成一份稿件时，他们感到好奇。“这么说来……”其中一个人打量着他，“先生，你是……一个作家？”

“我确实写过一本关于魔法生物的书，但不，我不是一个作家。”

这让他们大惑不解，并且使得谈话陷入了僵局。那种他乡遇故知——一个传统意义上的考克尼人遇到了另一个英国人——的气氛马上就消失了。那位女士挽住丈夫的一边胳膊，像要试图扑灭尚未发生的怒火。“亲爱的……别这么傲慢，”她瞥了他一眼，“也许他给《意乱情迷》写稿。你知道那些旅居巴黎的巫师。”

“很可能，“他礼貌地笑了笑，“但是……不，也不是这样的。”

那位先生不耐烦了。在他的声音里出现了圣玛丽-勒-波教堂的钟声，一种圆润低沉的喉音，通常在几支雪茄后会出现。“那么，你到底写的是一本什么书？”这句话不再客气。那双眼睛直勾勾地朝这个陌生人看过来，落向他的脸。

“关于……”他思索了一阵，“……耻辱和不光彩（dishonour and disgrace(1)）的书。”

这一对把他丢下离开了大堂，留下他为自己的用词感到诧异。“如果你非要这样，先生，”另一个声音在他的脑海里浮现，“坚持诽谤属于我们的士兵们的荣誉，甚至你自己的荣誉……”

为了赶跑这个声音，他的手指如同有着自我意识一样开始敲击按键。它们快速起落，像在按照既定的谱子演奏一首曲子。在平铺开来的空白纸张上，一个又一个的句子铺展开来。渐渐地，不管是荣誉这个词，还是那个光线犹如鱼缸的酒店大堂，都被抛在了脑后。他继续工作，这些字眼就像要与他的意识赛跑一样，争先恐后地从手指尖流泻出来，在微微泛黄的纸上跳跃：

“我还记得很清楚，我们第一个要拜访的人是步兵中尉朱利安·昆西。“很抱歉这次突如其来的拜访，夫人，“我的哥哥说，“您的儿子在家吗？”他当然在了。他就在那里，手里端着一杯茶。“这不会耽误您太多的时间，夫人，”我哥哥竟然还说，“您介意往后退一退吗？”我说：“看在梅林的份上，忒修斯。”但我哥哥已经拉开一张椅子坐在了朱利安的对面。我没有看到他手里拿着魔杖，我只是像个傻瓜一样站在门口。我当时脑子里想的是，昆西中尉——这不是他的真名——很可能会逃跑，我自以为已经做好了准备。我想的是，如果他跑的话，我就让他撞倒我，那样一来我就能和魔法部的人交差了。你看，我并不打算认真对待我这份工作，至少在开始的时候是这样的。忒修斯好像知道我在想什么，他抱着双臂坐在那把椅子上，面对着正在吃早餐的昆西中尉。他的父母站在旁边，像是望着一挺突然降临到起居室里的机枪一样望着我们。至于朱利安·昆西，他看起来是什么样子？他看起来太正常了，就是我父亲早晨穿着晨衣去取报纸的那种正常，当我们走进门廊里的时候，很难相信他就是我们要找的人。我说很难，指的只是我。忒修斯看来对此毫不怀疑。”

“中尉，您的直属长官的电报中说，在1915年的5月7号的一个晚上，您——我这里引用他的原话——‘离开岗位，但在第二天又重新出现在战壕里，表现得像是什么也没发生，但失去了一只胳膊’，是否有这么一件事？”

他没说话。

“他还说，您从此看起来再也不像您自己了。这一点您是否否认？”

他抬起头。他的眼睛变得湿润了。

忒修斯连看都没看那双眼睛一眼。“中尉朱利安·昆西，”他只是说，“你该回去了。”那杯茶刚才还端在那个男人手上，下一秒打翻在了茶托上，茶水渗进桌布里，一些还淌到了椅子上——椅子已经空了，昆西中尉不见了。忒修斯站起来，擦过还在发愣的我的肩膀，走向门。他把门打开，平静地告诉我：走吧。”

在走出去以前，我对昆西的父母感到抱歉。我站在那里逗留了几分钟，想要找到一句合适的话说，我却找不出来。我和忒修斯来到屋外的时候，他也没有就刚才发生的事情对我解释。当他取出名单，把朱利安·昆西的名字销掉，我才明白过来我们这份工作的本质。在1915到1918年间，魔法部雇佣了一小部分我们这样的人，其中一小部分是因伤退伍的傲罗，还有一大部分人像我这样什么也不是。这些人，这些走门串户去告知坏消息的人，法国人管我们叫做le courrier，傲罗们只是——带着几分轻视——叫我们信差。朱利安·昆西以为他从战场上回来了，但他并没有回来。我们就是去传递这个消息的。”

“他的灵魂回到了这里，在自己长大的地方平静地生活了将近半年的时间，甚至还差点与一个姑娘步入教堂。如果我们不告诉他真相，他会一直这么活着，而那个可怜的姑娘不会知道自己嫁给了一个会魔法的鬼魂。巫师的能力决定了他能多大程度上伪造自己还活着的假象。昆西还算是幸运的，他的躯体——是的，你没有听错——在战壕里还在活动。这几个月以来，它仍然如常执行职务，行走，站岗。我为什么说是幸运？因为他还有一个躯体可以回去，说不定还能让他的父母找到一块地方把他下葬。这份名单上的其他人，他们并没有这么幸运。”

他必须停下来，这一页纸已经打满了。他把纸张扯下来，把它放到自己的左手边，压在手肘下面。他把台灯拽过来，按在纸上，俯身看了看被一个不太灵活的r字键弄得有点卡住的一行。然后他在第一行上方的空白处写下了信使两个字，权做这份手稿的标题。在把纸张添到打字机上以前，他在窗边驻留了片刻。

他发现这扇窗户可以看到黄昏。


	2. Chapter 2

“好了，“他说，“不管你此前在期待什么，那是序幕。让我们开始吧。”

他把一根擦过的火柴留在桌子上。“姓名。“

“斯蒂芬·瑞斯弗德。”

“年龄。”

“二十七岁。这是一次调查吗？”

“只是聆听和记录，请注意：我并不负责得出结论。请告诉我——如果你还记得的话，瑞斯弗德先生——在1918年11月3号，在你身上发生了什么事。”

“我接到了一份工作。”

“是一份临时委派的工作吗？”

“不，是一份原本就属于我职责范围内的工作。”

“谈谈这份工作的具体内容。”

这是一个长方形的房间，他们分别坐在一张桌子的对面。桌上有一本记事册，一支羽毛笔在偶尔翻过一页的羊皮纸上自动记录着。屋内寂静无声，只有笔尖偶尔蘸入墨水瓶内的声音打断他们的谈话。沉默的时间长度，表明他不屑于回答问题。

“我曾经是一名信使。”

“那么，值此期间，你为魔法部送信，对吗？”

“不是普通的信件，”他艰难地清了清喉咙，“是……伤亡名单。”

“抱歉，什么？”

“我负责传达阵亡士兵的死讯，”他有些生气地强调道。“这些士兵同时也是巫师。”

“你喜欢这份工作吗，瑞斯弗德先生？”

这是什么意思……对方抬头看了他一眼，愤懑迅速地消散了，他感到的更多的是疲惫。“不怎么样，我不是出于热情接受它的。想必我的资料告诉你了吧。”

他的幽默没有得到欣赏。“那么你是出于什么原因接受它的呢？请正面回答。”

“我希望能够获取关于乌克兰铁皮的第一手资料，但在当时，要离开英国，必须拿到魔法部颁发的临时出境许可。为了获得这种许可，我接受了这份工作。”

“那么，”厚厚的羊皮纸翻过了一页，“说说你在1918年末接到的新任务。”

“我手头的名单上新增了一个人。我当时觉得，这件事有点不同寻常。”

“为什么不同寻常呢，瑞斯弗德先生？”

“你认真的吗？”对方耸了耸肩。

有人敲门。一个姑娘端进来两杯咖啡。谈话暂时中断了一会。门关上以后，桌子边沿响起的是勺子搅拌咖啡的声音。“因为这本来是一份需要两个人来完成的工作，”他没有去碰自己那一杯，“而在当时，接到这份新名单的只有我一个人。”

“说说另一个人吧，他从1915年起就是你的搭档，对吗？是他举荐的你。”

“你指什么？”

“你对他的看法，你认为他是如何看待这份工作的，诸如此类。随意聊聊吧。”

“这里面不存在什么另一个人，”他冷淡地回了一句，“只有忒修斯。和我不一样，他对待这份工作是很认真的，有时候认真得甚至有点儿残酷了。我说了残酷吗？我的意思是他好像被这份工作的职责要求弄得麻木了，但这只是我的看法。”

“你好像挺了解这个人。”

“忒修斯·瑞斯弗德是我的哥哥。”

“那就解释得通了。”

“解释得通什么？”他追问。“我实在不明白这种安排，如果要把我送往阿兹卡班，或者说对我使用一忘皆空，那么，动手就是了……反正你们也缴了我的魔杖。”

一个笑容露在他对面那张脸上。“还是来谈谈你手头的那份名单吧，你刚才提到，在11月3号那天，名单上多了一项新任务。你被要求去宣告一个男人死亡。”

他没有说话。他突兀地抬起一只手转动搁在自己面前的杯子，把正对着自己的把手挪开了。杯面晃动着，差点溅到他的手指上。“我已经说得很清楚了。”

“你得体谅我们这些傲罗，瑞斯弗德先生。我们对这种工作不太了解，现在从事这种工作的人已经不多了。我们有电话，不是吗？这么说来，你被要求独自前往？”

“是的。”

“一般来说，完成这些‘任务’的期限是多长？”

“三天。”

在笔尖沙沙书写的空隙间，他似乎想起来什么。“在第三天后延的二十四小时内，魔法部会派人进行回访，倘若回访的傲罗察觉了纰漏，我们会被要求在十五天内‘更正这个错误’。所以严格地来说，从法律上来说，我们有总共十五天的时间。”

“你刚才说‘我们’，”那个声音似乎感到有趣，“可这难道不是你的任务，先生？”

“当然，”他尖锐地笑了一声，“我的意思只是说我。”

“在1918年11月2号的晚上，你第一次读到名单上的这个新名字——这份档案上是这么说的——给我们描述一下当时的情形吧，你独自一个人在家吗？”

隐忍住的怒火突然一下子爆发了出来。“我看不出来有描述的必要，”他猛然抬起头，直视对面这个人的眼睛，“我的龙在等着我回家……你知道派特里克今天晚上必须有人陪着，而且埃尔西的眼药水也只能……我们又不是在写一部小说——”

一声长而尖利的单音陡然响起，令他在打字机上移动的双手停了下来。他转过头，望向沙发旁边的电话。他的一只手按在桌子边沿，转过身来看了一眼钟面上的时间。电话铃声仍在继续响起，他回到桌子前，瞥了一眼案头的包裹。这是从伦敦寄来的，棕色的牛皮纸用细绳扎得严严实实。他如临大敌地望了它一阵，最终还是深吸一口气，把手伸向它。他拆开了那层棕色的外包装纸，镜框的一角露了出来，一张便条掉了下来。“斯卡曼德先生，这是我唯一能够找到的一张关于忒修斯的照片，也是去年那场大火没有毁掉的少数几张照片之一，这张照片沦落到伦敦一家魔法俱乐部的墙上，我不知道它是如何落到那儿的。店面几经转手，显然店主也不知道这张照片是何时照下的。我没有把它修缮过，我不知道这是否能够满足您的要求……“他就这么弯腰阅读那张纸，忘了把它捡起来。等他终于想起该把手伸出去，怀里的镜框掉到了地上。镜框里的内容马上就要如同避免不了的真相那样进入他的眼帘，他当即转过身拉开抽屉，抽出魔杖对它使用了修复如初。便条回到包裹里，包装纸重新裹住了框架，绳结恢复了原貌。

他再次把手搁到机械键盘上，将滚轴里用过的纸抽了出来。上面的油墨还没干。

打开窗，让风进来吹干它，这么做似乎很自然。接下来的工作进行得顺利得多：

“我当时并不是一个人在家，”巫师说，“我在忒修斯的家里，他和莉塔邀请我去共进晚餐。我已经把这件事情推迟了将近四个月，最后再也无法把它拖延下去了，尤其是在我即将拿到临时出境许可的情况下，忒修斯坚持认为这件事应该庆祝一下。你总不会还想让我告诉你晚餐上了什么菜吧？我告辞了一阵子，去了洗手间，我抬起头来的时候，新增的名字出现在了镜子里。我以为自己看错了，我走出去，想给自己倒杯水喝，可是我很快看到，同一个名字出现在了我自己的那杯清水里。”

“这些名字总是这样出现的吗？”

“只有当名单上的对象地位卓越的时候。”

“比如说一个傲罗。”

“是的，比如说那样。”突然间……他感到有些口干……他喝了一口已经冷掉的咖啡。“但这一次有点不同寻常，我注意到，在座的人里只有我看到了这个名字。”

“我们换个角度来看吧，”对方说，“如果你拒绝送达这份名单，会有什么后果？”

他心不在焉地笑了……“军事氵去庭。”

“是明文规定的吗？”

“是明文规定的。”

“好的，”笔尖在羊皮纸上停下了，那支羽毛笔自动倾斜着，让他的问话者把手肘放上去，烟灰缸漂浮在空中，“在11月2号那天晚上，当你得知你的下一个任务是这个名字的时候，你曾经想过把这件事告诉任何人吗？任何一个当时在场的人？莱斯特兰奇也是一个巫师，她是你哥哥的未婚妻，你没有想过向她求助？”

“不，我没有告诉任何人。”

“为什么？”

他一言不发。“为什么，瑞斯弗德先生？”严厉的追问伴随着一句咕哝，那个傲罗按铃对他的秘书吩咐了什么事。

他等到门关上以后才回答。“我只同意回答与这个案子相关的一切，这一点和发生的事情没有关系。更何况，在当时的情况下，不可能泄露名单。信使手中的名单是绝对保密的，如果我把它告诉任何一个与这份工作无关的人，情况会更糟。”

“更糟？”

“那么我和被我不幸牵连在内的知情者就会成为……”他神经质而苍白地一笑，“……这份名单上的人了。”

“你似乎认为我们是一个无理的机构，瑞斯弗德先生。”

他耸了耸肩。这恐怕还是他来到这里以后第一次真正地，发自内心地想要笑出来。他脸上的肌肉一阵不听使唤地震颤，说不定他的脸真的想要做出一个笑容，但他的肌肉记忆呼应不了这个要求。“请快一点吧。”他压低声音请求。

“现在仔细想一想，瑞斯弗德先生：1918年11月2号，在你第一次看到被分派给你的新任务以后，你做了什么？”

“给我一点威士忌。”

“你做了什么，瑞斯弗德先生？”

铃声再次响起。这使得他在那个句子的结尾多打了一个r。卡住的R键许久没有回弹，他已经站起来，走到电话机旁，几乎像要与人决斗一样把话筒取下来，靠近耳朵的一侧。“斯卡曼德先生，您有一通从伦敦来的电话，需要为您转接吗？”

“接过来吧。”

咔哒一声，R键回到了原来的位置上。“纽特，”一个声音渐渐从嘈杂的背景中显现，因为线路的缘故有些失真，“是你吗？他们撤回了对你的禁令，你在听吗？会议刚结束——虽然很可能还有一长串的手续要办——但你可以回伦敦来了。”

他在呼吸。吸气，呼气，他的手指在话筒的一端留下了带汗渍的指纹。“纽特？”

“我‘可以’回伦敦来了，蒂娜？”这一次，他丝毫没有掩饰话里的讽刺。

“是的，他们容许你回伦敦来了。”

“我再打电话给你。”

她还要说什么，他把话筒搁了回去。从打开的窗户拂进来的风吹落了一些他叠在桌旁晾干的稿纸，他边走回去边把它们拾了起来。把一叠纸张夹在腋下，他伸出胳膊去将窗户关小一点，意外地闻到了空气中金合欢树的气味。他恍惚了一阵。

一张写着“魔法部否认存在信使，相关内容纯属捏造”的剪报掉了出来，他也不去管它。报纸附图里他自己那张被聚光灯对准的，像是等待着被野兽撕开喉咙的脸在动。那张图片把一个动作准确拍摄下来：他伸出手，拨开对准脸部的闪光灯。

那个斯卡曼德第二次重复这个动作的时候，真正的斯卡曼德将卷轴下的纸调好了。

他把刚打完的那张纸抚平，打开钢笔把“你做了什么（1）？”划了一道线，在后面写上更正的“你干了什么，瑞斯弗德先生？”，他觉得现在事情有点进展了。

“我换了名单。”

“具体来说，你是怎么做的？”

“我们一直保存着一份备用名单，通常是为了防止正本损毁，普通人辨别不出来两份名单的区别，因为它们肉眼看起来没有什么区别——我的意思是说，在那天晚上之前。在那个名字加上去以后，两份名单当然变得不一样了。于是，我用一直带在身上的那份副本把正本换了。然后，我再用无杖魔法，把新名单给烧了。”

“这个决定花了你多长时间？”

“十五分钟……十分钟把自己关在洗手间里的思索，还有五分钟的具体实施。”

“看，这就是这件事情里我一直没能理解的一点，尽管它已经被全方位多角度地报道过了，瑞斯弗德先生，”那个傲罗的两只手交握在一起，搁在桌面上，仿佛是为了强调什么，“为什么不直接执行魔法部要求你的事呢？为什么不去告知这个可怜的人？难道你不希望他早日下葬吗？那样一来，事情不是简单得多吗？”

“因为他相信自己还活着。”

“你是说，错误地相信。让我们别漏了这几个字。”

“对于生命来说是没有错误与正确之分的，也许对律师来说有，但对巫师来说没有。你也许读过我那本关于魔法生物的书，里面对这个问题做过详细的解释：没有值得保留下来的生物和不值得保留下来的生物，它们的生命都是有价值的。”

“你把这个人的生命和一条威尔士绿龙的生命相提并论？”

“为什么不能？”

“可是，早日让他意识到事情的真相，这才是人道主义的考虑，你不认为吗？”

“不，我不这么认为，”他激动得有些声音颤抖了，这让他表现得像是一个歇斯底里的人，“因为这个人——他也是一个信使。”

“就因为这样你觉得他应该获得豁免？”

“就因为这个我觉得他应该得到尊重，”斯蒂芬说，“他做过了选择，他去了战场，现在他希望再能够把自己的生命延长一段时间，他没有危害到任何人，他不该为这一点受到审判。谁也没有权力——不管是我，还是任何人——”

“谁也没有受到损害，你真的相信这一点？”

“是的……我想是的，”他闭了一下眼睛，“……是的，我真的相信。”

他停下来，为了喝一口他一直没能得到的那杯威士忌。现在那个杯子摆在他的手边，里面装的不是烈酒，但他还是把它端起来喝了一口。手指再次落到圆形的机械键时，他觉得它们有些发颤，不过这不影响他接下来要打的那几行——结尾：

“那么在1918年11月3号，也就是你换了名单的第二天早上，发生了什么事？”

“我起床，在吃过早饭以后，叫醒忒修斯。那段时间我住在他那里。我让他看了新送来的名单——因为名单每天都是由邮差一早送来的，所以它会在我身上——他并没有怀疑。真正由邮差送来的那份名单，我还一直保存，但没有给他看过。”

“你能现在出示那份名单吗？你在纽约被捕的时候据称随身带有这份名单。”

他把它拿出来递过桌子。那个傲罗打开它，简略浏览了一遍。然后他把它转过来，写有字迹的那部分对着斯蒂芬把它打开。“现在，请指出里面新增的那个名字。”

他简直完全没有看那张卷起来的羊皮纸，那份卷轴一样的东西四角都已经磨损了。他闭上眼睛都能把那个名字指出来。“你确定吗？很好。你能够把它读出来吗？”

“忒修斯·瑞斯弗德。”

“非常感谢你的配合，”那男人把名单卷起来，用魔杖点了一下，它自动滑进了一个打开的柜门里，“我们明天继续吧，瑞斯弗德先生。你有什么要补充的吗，如果你有想要的东西——书，或者衣物——我们可以允许探访你的人带进来。”

“不，我想没这个必要。”

那位先生开始收拾桌子了，虽然魔法能够在瞬间把一切弄得整整有条，但他好像更喜欢亲自动手。“最后还有一个私人问题，就当我是好奇吧，斯蒂芬，”他第一次被叫到名字，在此之前他以为这人忘了他有一个名字，“你是不是后悔了？”

他可以不回答这个问题的，但他迟疑了一会还是说：“……是的。”

那张脸点点头，仿佛这是一个理所当然的答案。“晚安，瑞斯弗德先生。”

他在“门在他身后关上了”后面打上一个句号。停止。将纸取下来摆放整齐。他靠上椅背，映入室内的光线缓慢地浸润他的双眼。这里的黎明来得太快了，可以说是在转瞬之间到来的，这一点他还没有适应。相框取出来的时候，一个边缘没有打磨光滑的地方擦破了他的手指。他凝视着里面那张面孔，然后把它转了过去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)纽特把what procedures have you taken改为了what have you done？


	3. Chapter 3

“我们今天来聊另一件事吧，瑞斯弗德先生，你们兄弟之间的感情好吗？”

他现在已经摸清了这件事情运转的规律：不管他们要谈的是什么，实际上总是关于同一件事，而那件事正是他在这个房间里的原因。“我们之间的关系比较复杂。”

“复杂，是因为他比你大八岁呢，还是因为他是个傲罗？”

“都有。”

“据你观察，如果他知道你是这样对待这份名单的，他会有什么看法？”

斯蒂芬脸上露出了一个笑容……“他宁愿去死。”

“如此骄傲？”

“不，如此拘谨（prude）。”

羽毛笔在墨水瓶内刮擦。“我可能把问题提得太绕了，“那个男人用一种真诚的声音说，“我向你道歉。毕竟这就是我们在这里的目的：节省彼此的时间。”

他不置可否地望向对方，随后听到一阵椅子在地板上拖拽的声响。

“瑞斯弗德先生，自1918年11月3号——你隐瞒你哥哥的死讯那天起——他继续存活了多长时间？”

“五年，将近六年。确切地来说，是五年七个月零二十一天。”

“这在你的计划之中吗？”

“不，这远远超出了我的预料之外。”

“那么，在这五年七个月零二十一天期间，从来没有过一个时刻，哪怕是半秒钟，你决定放弃这种隐瞒，对忒修斯·瑞斯弗德说出真相？”

“没有。”

“即便是在战争结束之后？”

斯蒂芬·瑞斯弗德在椅子里扭曲着转动了一下身躯，仿佛被一根看不见的鞭子抽了一下。“我还记得在战争结束后的一两年内，我提心吊胆了好一段时间，因为阵亡士兵的躯体每天都在被运送回国，即便是一件偶然被好心人从尸体上取下，根据地址寄回英国的东西——比如说忒修斯身上的肩章——都有可能暴露事实的真相。每天，打开信箱前的那一刻，我都怀疑有这么一件东西在里面等着我，这么一小件在别人眼里微不足道的东西就有可能毁掉全部的幸福。我等了一段时间，我做好了准备，一旦这种事情发生，就在魔法部的傲罗们上门来之前写下认罪书坦白整件事，撇清忒修斯的罪责：但是什么也没有发生。又过了两个月，四十七天，随后是一整年，我明白这件事情再也不会发生了。我记得那是在1921年4月里的一天，当时，我坐在花园里，突然间，我很确定它不会再来了。我回到房子里，收拾好行李，给忒修斯留了一张字条以后，我便离开英国去了意大利。”

“但是你在两个月以后回来了，尽管并不继续担任信使这一工作。”

“如果你手头的文件是这么记录的，“他笑了一声，“那么就肯定是真的。”

“请注意一下你的态度，先生。”

他不作声了。这个人为什么要用这种目光看着他？就像在看一个穿着剧院演出服装在咖啡馆里表演马戏的傻瓜，就像看着一个不懂魔法却又要卖弄的麻瓜一样……那瓶墨水肯定已经快要见底了，羽毛笔抬起来，蹭了蹭那个傲罗的袖子提醒这一点。

“在你回来后不到一个月，忒修斯·瑞斯弗德从他任职的部门辞职了。这一点你总该承认是真的吧？”

羽毛笔疑惑不解地停留在问话的男人袖口边缘。“对不起，我忘了，”那个声音彬彬有礼地道歉，“不是辞职，因为他甚至没有正式递交通知。他是不告而别的，魔法部在两个星期后才收到他从巴黎寄来的一封快件，在信中，他把这件事告知他的顶头上司，而不是在请求准许。我为他的未婚妻感到难过，因为她竟然比那些人——那些和忒修斯一起工作的人——更晚知道这件事，这让她在整个伦敦名誉扫地，你不觉得这样做有些残酷吗？后来，人们才得知——在意乱情迷刊登了那篇小道消息以后——他抛下这一切，一份令人艳羡的职位和一个漂亮的未婚妻，独自去了巴黎。从1921年7月到次年的9月，他一直待在那里。这段期间魔法部对他近乎于一无所知。你介意由你来讲述这段历史吗，瑞斯弗德？”

“为什么不？”

“想必你知道他为什么要去巴黎吧。”

“他不是只身一人去的巴黎，”他用一种语气说，“他和我在一起。”

“原来如此。可在1923年的10月他孤身一人回到了伦敦，在特拉维斯的推荐下，补了魔法部空出来的缺，那时候距离他正式被宣告死亡还有不到两个月的时间。你又怎么解释这一点呢，瑞斯弗德先生？你认为这是一时的心血来潮，还是对自己的欺瞒行为进行的悔罪？你认为这是由于他知道自己死期已近了吗？”

“我不能解释这件事，因为……”斯蒂芬用不经意的语调说，“……我们当时有将近一年没有见面，我已经许久没有见过他了。我是从别的渠道听到这个消息的。”

“是这样。那么，请问你了解他回来以后的职位吗？”

他急促地开口，像要在沉默即将开始的瞬间杀死那沉默似的。“……我不想回答这个问题。”

“请回答吧，瑞斯弗德先生。不然今天的谈话时间会长上两倍。”

“我……”

“请回答这个问题。你清楚他回来以后的职位吗？”

“信使。”

他的手指抖得太厉害了无法再打下去，他下意识地将一只手握成拳，再松开。可是这样也无法缓解那种蔓延周身的僵硬感。他把掌心翻过来，凝视其中一只手。

窗底下有什么人在笑，他像是偷东西被抓住了一样收回视线。他站起身，走到窗边往下看，一对男女在过道的廊下拥抱着。那个年轻人凑到女孩的耳边说了什么，她再次爆发出一阵清脆的笑声。他在窗边默默地停留了一阵，其中一个人抬起头，也许并未发现他，但他立刻转身回到了桌前：他坐下来时心跳得很快。

“我以为在战后已经没有这种需求了。”

“确实没有，这个部门只是为了安置他罢了，在当时，这已经是一个名存实亡的部门，直到格林德沃恶名远扬后才重新受到重视。然而忒修斯不肯安于现状。我后来发现，他在利用这个部门干自己的事——他通过档案找到了每一个从名单上销去的名字，给他们的亲人写信，告诉他们真相，告诉他们这些人不是逃兵，只是不知道自己已经死了。这种事情是触犯众怒的，这让他很快成为众矢之的。”

“你刚才说你们不再见面，你对他的事情并不关心，那么这些你是怎么知道的？”

“我读报纸。”

“斯蒂芬，请不要把我当做傻瓜，”秘书进来把墨水瓶换掉了，那支笔现在流畅而敏捷地写满了一行，“报纸上并没有刊载这些。”

“好吧，就当我是在关心他的动态吧，那又如何？”

“这么说，他当时已经知道自己死亡的真相了？或者说，他再次回来工作，担任同一职位，是不是对你的一种报复？”

不太肯定的声音泄露出一丝慌乱……“我不知道。”

“瑞斯弗德先生，”那名傲罗突然把那本厚厚的记事册推开，望着他的眼睛，好像已经受够了这些废话，“请告诉我们，你和忒修斯·瑞斯弗德的真正关系是什么。”

为了回答这个问题，斯蒂芬·瑞斯弗德已经准备了将近十年，在这十年间，他的每一个细胞，每一根神经都在为此做准备，现在这个房间里的一切好像都是这种准备工作的结果：大到窗外那方蓝色的天空，小到桌子上不经意漏下的一滴墨水。他再看了它一遍，包括它里面坐在他对面的这个陌生人，尽管他早就看过了。

“我们是情人。”

“请解释一下你的回答。”

“从战争结束前的一星期，到1922年的9月的最后一天，我们成为了一对情人。”

重重的鼻音。他注视着那个男人掏出手帕擤了一下鼻子，那人现在一定非常希望能像擤掉鼻涕一样把他听到的这件事擤走。“你确定你不想修正一下你的答案？”

“不。”

“瑞斯弗德先生，听好了，你这个杂种。为什么你要这样诽谤一个已经去世的人？”

他仰头望着那张突然发作的脸，笑了。“不再叫我‘斯蒂芬’了？傲罗先生？”

“你这个龌龊下流的——”

两个男人进来把那个朝他冲来的傲罗给拦住了。他们一个拍拍他肩膀，另一个在他耳边低声劝说着什么。斯蒂芬低头望着自己手中的烟。进来的第十七个小时他们给了他香烟，这是一个错误。他用眼睛盯着烟，好像在和燃烧的火焰对话。

骚乱平息，桌后的人换成了一个年长些的男人。“我为刚才的事道歉，先生，阿什和你的哥哥一起工作过，我想他对待这件事的反应比较情绪化，他本质上来说是个好人。你知道吗，他差点被派到你哥哥的部门去，在那件事情发生之后。”

“是吗？”他泛泛地说。

“不管怎么样，你现在由我负责了，”新来的人说，“你需要休息一下吗？阿什有没有给你带来任何不便？”

“不用了，我很好，”犹豫了一阵，他补充道，“请不要为难他。”

“当然了，”这句话似乎让那个年龄比他大了一倍的傲罗有些意外，“我们继续吧。你们刚才谈到哪儿了？”

“我不知道，为什么不由你来告诉我呢？”

那个人笑了。“他们都说你特别棘手。”

“我不知道我出名了。”

“噢，当然，在你成功‘复活’一个傲罗以后，是很难不出名的，先生，”这个人把一切娓娓道来，好像斯蒂芬不管是杀了一个人，还是在他面前和格林德沃共进晚餐，他都不会眨一下眼——这让斯蒂芬预感到他更难对付，也预感到接下来的一切绝不会轻松。“你不仅复活了他，还差点让他拥有另一段人生呢。”

“五年的时间很难称得上是一段人生。”

“是的，可是依然让人印象深刻，你不觉得吗？我们还是按顺序开始吧，正好给我一些时间读完你的档案——你不介意我边读边做一些笔记吧？好。让我先翻到第一页……喔对了，就是这里。在更换了名单以后，你‘迅速意识到瑞斯弗德的魔杖上出现了死亡记号，并且这个记号——’，我道歉，书记员采用的笔法总是有点枯燥的，‘——即将暴露出使用者本人已经死去的事实。’真是太文绉绉了，这些氵去庭书记员。那么，你对此采取了措施，是吗？瑞斯弗德先生？”

“是的。”

“愿意解释一下你的措施吗？”

“没什么复杂的，”斯蒂芬说，“我对他施了咒语（I've enchanted him.）”

“施了咒语？”

“他会因此陷入爱河……”他说，“……陷入爱河的人是不会注意到那些微小的征兆的。他不会看到魔杖上出现的死亡记号，除非我把咒语消除。”

“那么，”一个意味深长的停顿，“为了让他不去发现他已经死去的事实，你让他疯狂地爱上了你。请不要把接下来这个问题当做冒犯，瑞斯弗德先生，我只对事实感兴趣，我和阿什不一样，道德不是我的专长。在此之前，你的兄长曾经对你展现过任何不同寻常的感情吗，任何一丝超出普遍范畴的情感？”

“不曾有过。”

“明白了。在你看来，你的咒语管用吗？”

“我说不准……”他吸了一口烟，皱着眉头，“……可以说是奏效了吧。魔杖上的死亡记号消失了……但有时候，我怀疑它不像我所想象的那样有效……因为他比一般被施了这种咒语的人要清醒得多，也许是因为咒语只抓住了他的一半，另一半在战壕里……所以，我说不准。”

“你是什么时候移除这种咒语的？”

“战争结束的一周后。”

“可是在1921年，当战争结束，咒语也不复存在，他还是跟你一起去了巴黎。”

“是的。”

“有谁知道这件事？”

“只有为数不多的几个人，”他很想讲得清晰一些，然而那一幕似乎距离现在很远了，“我给莉塔写过信，告诉她我们现在的地址——我无法知道那封信是否安全抵达，因为我从来没有收到过回信。阿不思·邓布利多……他到巴黎看望过我们。还有蒂娜·戈德斯坦，她也知道这件事。”

“那么，从1918年到1923年的五年间，你一直生活在谎言之中，而且心甘情愿地生活在谎言之中。难道你从来就没有想过，这一切有被揭穿的一天吗？”

他明白过来这种熟悉感了——这种友好和耐心，这种谆谆善诱，这是和疯子说话的口吻。他的呼吸变得困难，但谈话并没有被中断。“瑞斯弗德先生，在吉拉尔德·海恩斯身上发生了什么？”

“我不知道。”

“你用他来顶替了你哥哥在名单上的位置，对吗？”

“我不知道！”

“你——看着我的眼睛回答我，先生——用吉拉尔德·海恩斯的名字将你哥哥替换掉，因为这个不满二十一岁的年轻巫师当时写信给你，告诉你他非常希望去死？‘我希望我在你们那份名单上的排位能够提前，’你提到他在一封信上说，‘因为我不愿意再这样继续生活下去了，却又不知道怎么去死。我知道自己这样不算活着，因此，先生，我只能求助于你了。‘——这封除了你以外没有一个人读到过的信，这封用来延长你哥哥的生命却导致另一个傲罗死亡的信，是否是你捏造的？”

“我不……我没有捏造……”他的语气因为激动而扭曲，字词全都拧绞在了一起，“……我从来不曾……如果吉拉尔德……”

“你同意了，一个是素不相识的陌生人，另一个是你的哥哥以及你的爱人，所以天平很容易就倾斜了。于是你把海恩斯的名字加到了这份名单上，填补你哥哥留下的空缺，并且毫不犹豫地犯下了等同于杀人的罪行，因为——‘你后来才发现‘，瑞斯弗德先生——吉拉尔德·海恩斯当时在索姆河的战壕里还活着？”

“奄奄一息。”他气息微弱地纠正道。

“奄奄一息，但还活着，”年长的傲罗逼问，“告诉我，瑞斯弗德先生，在你所有干下的事情里，你是否同意这一点——那就是吉拉尔德·海恩斯是因你而死的。”

他感到震惊。“你是个杀人凶手，你不这么认为吗？”

“不我不是。”

“你杀死了吉拉尔德·海恩斯，你是个杀人凶手，一个自称无辜的凶手。”

“不我……”

他的呼吸变快，眼前的视野摇晃了一下。他挣扎着想站起来，却发现自己碰到了脚下的地面：他在椅子旁边跌倒了。那人从桌后面绕过来，蹲下来拍拍他的脸。“瑞斯弗德？先生？……梅特卡夫，拿杯水来……”

有一天，当他们一起坐在露天咖啡座里的时候，忒修斯突然中断谈话朝他看来。

“多久了？”在那一刻，他知道事情就是这样发生了，忒修斯发现了。

纽特·斯卡曼德临时决定休息一下。他关上门，把手稿留在房间里出了门。


	4. Chapter 4

事情是从第三天起才开始真正起变化的。

“我给你带来了一位老朋友。”那个曾经审问过他，并且把他叫做杀人凶手的傲罗说。随后，蒂娜·戈德斯坦走了进来。

斯蒂芬看了一会那张脸。他假装厌烦了——实际上是恐惧——把头转开去。他们为什么叫她来呢？换做是她，事情又会变得有什么不一样？

和其余“负责”他的傲罗不一样：她没有选择首先走到那张桌子后面坐下来。门再次关上，房间里只剩下他们两人时，她才来到他身边。

“我都听说了。你还撑得住吗？”

“我很好，”他躲开了那只手，“不，我真的很好，蒂娜。”

“我知道你认为我是一个傲罗，但是斯蒂芬，我是你能找到的最接近你的立场的傲罗了。”

“请原谅，你有什么问题要问我吗？因为刚才那句话听起来不像一个问题。”

“瑞斯弗德先生，你所做的事情已经暴露了，一切已经无法挽回，所以何不趁这个机会把它的前因后果交代清楚？哪怕你不为自己考虑，也该为那些担心你的人想想，在这个房间外面的某个地方还有人在等着你回家——”

“我已经交代清楚了，”突然失去的自控力让他的语气变得很急，“是魔法部不愿意接受我的答案，是你的那些朋友们坚持认为我有所隐瞒，就因为我不是他们当中的一份子，因为我不愿意在处死分魂的巫师这件事情上和魔法部站在同一立场上……抱歉，请你继续说下去吧。”

“——瑞斯弗德先生，”良久，她叹了口气。“这样做是帮不了你自己的。”

“这句话同样不是一个问题。所以，”他说，“我也没有必要回答。”

“看在梅林的份上，信使名单是保密的，先生。它不是你的私人财产，更不是你拿来和魔法部讨价还价的筹码。即便在你还是信使的情况下你也无权私人保管它，更何况你现在已经不是一个信使，你过去的信使搭档已经死了，而你只是——”

“说下去吧，蒂娜，为什么不说了？我只是一个即将被送往阿兹卡班的阶下囚。”

她瞪着他的脸，与他对峙了片刻。她僵着脸扔下他，大步走向那张桌子，绕过它在桌后坐了下来。她的表情表明她现在需要一把椅子。“他们都说你很棘手。”

“这句话你的前任已经说过了。”他对她笑笑，为自己刚才的态度感到抱歉。

“所以，”她望向他，“真的没有回旋的余地了，是吗？”

“戈德斯坦小姐，”他仓促瞥了眼她的脸，好像受不了与她对视似的，“以魔法部的行事风格，如果我真的手头上有那份你们怀疑我有的信使名单，并且我真的把它交了出去，你认为我现在会怎么样？我会大摇大摆地走出这里，并且会在萨莱诺一家装潢精美的饭店里吃早餐，是吗？魔法部长本人会对我道歉？”

她咬紧了下颚。她用一种自己也不太确定的声音说：“事情不一定非得这样。”

他笑了笑，但那听起来更像是咳嗽了一声。声音干哑而空洞。她受惊般望向他。

“我……“他说，“我有点累了。……我没怎么睡过觉……进来以后他们基本上没有停止过来烦我……所以，如果你不打算问任何真正的问题的话……能让我安静一会吗，拜托了。”他恼恨自己般停了下来：那个可悲的声音听起来像在求助。

她凝视着他，好像他不是她所认识的那个斯蒂芬·瑞斯弗德似的。房间里的安静持续了一段时间，在这段时间里，他靠在椅子上一言不发，她的眼睛落在那本仍在自动翻开的厚厚的记事册上。“……我还得待在这里多久？”他突然轻轻地说。

“斯蒂芬。”

“告诉我实话，等待着我的到底是什么，我有权得到一个答案。”

“如果你交出名单并且保证不存在任何副本的话——当然，他们会搜查你的住处和你在巴黎逗留过的地方——你可以被当即释放，不过他们会继续监视你一段时间，直到你被确认没有威胁为止。可是如果情况一直像这样下去，局势只会越来越糟，他们会控告你的。你还记得吉拉尔德·海恩斯吗？蓄意谋杀，再加上忒修斯的这件案子。让我们这么说吧，距离你的下一次开莛日期屈指可数了。”

“你的意思是说，”他有些想笑，“距离我被判为有罪的日子屈指可数了。”

她没说话，只是嘴唇慢慢地抿紧了。“倘若你把名单泄露出去的话，那会是一场灾难，到那时，哪怕你已经离开了这里，你在外面也一样不安全。人们读到的故事会是另一个版本，他们会认为你让自己的哥哥活了下来，却任由其余名单上的人死去。他们会把年轻的海恩斯的事情添油加醋。用不了多久就会有人质疑你是不是也换了其余名单上的名字，他们这么做甚至不需要证据。”

“所以你是为了这个到这来的吗？威胁我？”他的目光流露出友好的好奇。

她用一种无药可救的表情打量着他，她的态度变得强硬了。“瑞斯弗德先生，”她快速说，“个人来说，我才不在乎你会发生什么。我到这儿来是出于别的原因。”

“很显然，”他机警地插进去一句，“这个别的原因绝对不包括问问题。因为你到现在还没有问过我一个像样的问题。”

笑容转瞬即逝，那种忧心忡忡的表情又出现了。“斯蒂芬。”

“不。蒂娜。让我一个人待一会吧。”

“听我说，你在听我说吗？忒修斯·瑞斯弗德留下了一本日记，那才是他们让我来找你的原因。”

他转头看着她，这是她进来以后他第一次正视她的脸。“他留下了……什么？拜托，蒂娜。这不可能是真的。”

“斯蒂芬，我们需要你来破译这本日记——”

“别对我撒谎了。”

“——但只有在你合作的情况下。如果你破译了这本日记，他们愿意让你离开，所有的指控将会被撤销。他们怀疑这本日记里有涉及到整个信使项目的关键内容，你懂吗，斯蒂芬？如果你同意好好谈谈，把一切都告诉我们，我们可以让你每天接触一部分，这本日记对别人来说没有用，因为没有人能够读懂它。”

“别把我当做傻瓜，蒂娜。如果没人能读懂它，你们又何必担心它会泄露关于信使的秘密呢？”他突然明白过来，“不是关于信使的，对吧？你们要找的东西。”

蒂娜沉默不语。“是关于什么？”他气都透不上来地追问。

“斯蒂芬，在战后，信使是一个属于特拉维斯麾下的部门，它有一部分机密职能。你的哥哥有十二个通信人，每一个都掌握了关于格林德沃的关键证据，他把这十二个名字藏在了日记里，他在放日记的地方留下了一封信说明这件事，你知道，这十二个名字，除了他以外没人知道，因为只有他负责这个部门，”她说，“我所知道的就是这些，其余的超出我的权限了。有一点是很肯定的——”

她等了等，像是弄不准接下来这句话会导致什么反应。“——他将了魔法部一军。”

她等待着，然而斯蒂芬却并没有流露出兴奋或是欣喜的表情。“对我起誓，”他焦灼地望着她，他自己并没有意识到他的语气多么绝望，“你没有向我撒谎。”

“我发誓。”

他点点头。“这本……日记，”那个词在他舌尖打结了，“是在什么地方找到的？”

“他们没有找到它，斯蒂芬，”她终于放弃与自己的同情争论，它在她的脸上表露出来，“它找到了他们——他们的理论是你哥哥把最后一点魔法用在这上面了，这导致了他最后的烟消云散。如果不是这样的话，也许他还能撑一段时间。”

她担心地望着他，如同他看上去就要晕倒了。其实他只是感觉有点僵而已，他眨了眨眼，依然感觉到他听到的一切令人难以置信。“……忒修斯……不是一个喜欢记日记的人，”他都不知道自己在坚持些什么，但他就是要据理力争。“……不是我不信任你，蒂娜……只是……在你之前的那些人，他们之中没有一个……提到过存在这本日记。”

“我知道这一切都令人难以置信，但在巴黎的那段期间，你就从来没有过找不到他的时候吗？我是说，从来没有过他把自己一个人关起来的时候？”

“他经常把自己关在书房里，但他告诉我那只是要处理信件和账单。”

“现在想想看，”她的口气好像一个牙医，“他真的有那么多信件需要处理吗？”

一滴雨落到了打字机的滚轴上，他站起来关上窗。他想起来了一件事。他拉开抽屉，看了看里面的那本日记。他现在可以随时想读就能读它了，可是自从离开伦敦以来，他还没有读过。他只是随身带着它，好像有的人随身带着祈愿符咒。他歪着头看了它一会，着魔一般把手指伸向它，手指快要碰到暗褐色封皮时，电铃响了起来，他抽回手。仿佛不愿意意识到自己在干什么，他马上走过去开门。

“蒂尔玛夫人推荐我来的，先生。她说您需要一位打字员？我的名字是凯瑟琳·莫雷尔，我在玛瑟小姐的秘书学校受过训，噢，我还会一点儿德语。我的推荐信在——”

“先进来，”他打断她，“随便找个地方坐下吧。你渴吗？不？那我就开门见山了，蒂尔玛夫人也许误会了我的意思，莫雷尔小姐——”

“凯瑟琳。”她纠正。

这让他忍不住笑了。“凯瑟琳，”他点点头，“我要的不是一位打字员，我也不需要考察你的德语。我相信玛瑟小姐的秘书学校把你培训得很好，但我要的也不是一个秘书。你需要做的事情很简单，如果你决定接受这份工作的话。你只需要把这本东西——”他回到桌子旁边取出那本日记，“——读给我听，每天读一部分。”

她接过来，困惑不已地翻开看。“原谅我，先生，”她说，“但这是用英语写的。”

“所以？”

“我以为你是个英国人。”

她让纽特微笑了。“我确实是从伦敦来的。我需要一个人为我读它的原因不是因为我读不懂它，而是我宁愿有个人帮我做这件事。”

“我不明白。”

“我正在写一本书，你手头的那本日记是我需要的资料，”纽特解释，“但我自己无法翻开它……我以前读过它一次，以后便再也没有读过……如果事情留给我来办，那么这本书就永远无法完成，你明白吗？为了强迫自己再读它一遍，再从中筛选我需要的材料，我需要有个人把它读出来，这样一来我就再也不能拿我自己做借口逃避它了。你手头的这一本是被人重新誊写过的，里面没有任何晦涩难懂的地方，所以你大可以放心。那么，怎么样，你愿意接受这份工作吗？”

她像是没听懂一样茫然地望着他。“我会付给你钱，报酬和报上登的一样。”

她想了想，鼓起勇气说：“如果里面有任何不适合正派人阅读的内容，先生——”

“不是你想的那样。你可以随时离开，”纽特向她保证道，“报酬我会照样付给你。”

“那好吧，先生。”

“那么，每天同一时间，下午两点到四点，”他想了想，“一周两次，具体的日期可能会有改动。如果我有变故不需要你来了，我会送信给你。如果我需要临时增加天数，我也会送信给你。你会魔法吗，莫雷尔小姐？因为我是一个巫师。”

“那不会吓着我的，”她向他保证道，“我表弟也是一个巫师。”

“那太好了，”他突然感到一阵局促，“唔，你介意我们现在开始吗？要不要我先帮你把外套挂起来？你想让我打铃叫人送点喝的上来吗？”

她笑起来。“我好像是你的雇主，先生。不。那些都不需要。“她好像觉得他这个人很有意思，这让纽特更窘迫了。“我们开始吧。你希望我从头读起吗，先生？”

他回到椅子上，一阵走神……“什么？哦，是的，从头读起吧。”

“在1918年11月，我的生活变了。有一天，我在一张床上醒过来——”

“抱歉，请把所有的我去掉，用他字代替，好吗？他或者忒修斯。如果有叙述上不通顺的地方，同样用第三人称把它改掉好了，我想我能相信你的文学素养吧，莫雷尔小姐。”从她的目光来看，纽特在她眼里不仅是一个脾气怪的人，还变成了一个特别尖刻的，难以相处的人，“那样难道不会改动原意吗，先生？”

“叫我纽特。不，不会的，在不影响原意的情况下，我给你这个权力。改吧。”

她颇为无奈地重新起了个头。“在1918年11月，”她说，“他的生活变了。有一天，他在一张床上醒过来。这个人——忒修斯·斯卡曼德——发现他已经死了。”

她停下来，吃惊地望着他。“读吧。”他做了个手势，无力地笑了笑。

她犹豫着，用一种有些不安的声音继续读下去。

他一开始无法相信这个事实：所有明白过来的巫师都应该消失，他为什么没有？

他想要活下去。他不愿意承认这个事实。他很清楚，靠自己的魔法他还能撑持一段时间，但是信使早晚会找到他的。他同样清楚的是，这个世界上只有一个人能帮助他，这个人比他自己还不愿意看到他在这个世界上消失，一旦事情暴露，这个人会不惜一切代价掩盖他已经不在这个世界上这个事实。于是，在1918年11月2号，他让莉塔邀请纽特前来共进晚餐。而趁所有人都没有注意的时候，他在镜子里留下了那个名字，并且让自己的名字出现在了纽特手边的那杯水里。“你脸色不好，”纽特落座时看到那杯水了，他问，“怎么了？”他做出的这些措施只比那份真正的名单出现在他的家门口早了十六个小时，但足够了。

纽特敷衍了他几句。他本来还不太确定，但是第二天，当纽特把那份新的名单交到他手上的时候，他知道他的计划成功了：纽特已经把名单毁掉了。

下面一行她没有读出声。“有过那么一段时间，我看到他是多么痛苦，我想向他坦白一切，就在我即将要这么做的时候，一个没有想到的转折发生了，”她的眼睛掠下去，“为了让魔杖上的死亡记号逃过我的眼睛，我的弟弟决定让我爱上他。很可惜，这种咒语对我们这些失去了躯体的魂魄没有用，它只对活人奏效。但这一点我的弟弟并不知道。他一向对这一类型的咒语没有兴趣，所以没能掌握它们的全部诀窍。你猜我做了什么？我让他以为自己成功了。”

“怎么停下来了？”他肯定很清楚下面的一段是什么，她从他的表情里看出来。

“这一段的墨水有些晕开了，“她撒谎说，“我看不清。我能往下跳一部分吗？”

他没有反对。“他让纽特以为自己疯狂地爱上了他，让他以为咒语奏效了，在他写下这些时，他很肯定纽特读到以后会恨他的，但他当时不愿就这么死去，他不愿就此消失——他自私地想要鼓励这份感情。尽管他很清楚，那不过是自己的弟弟施舍给一个死人的情感罢了。如果今天换作一个陌生人躺在他面前，纽特说不定也会怜悯他，并且愿意让他以为自己还活着。他的弟弟就是这样一个人。”

“理查德·威格拉姆。”

“什么？”她惊愕地望着他，他说的话让她摸不着头脑。

“我想起来他藏起的第一个名字，”在房间的另一头，背靠窗帘抱紧双臂站着，那个人说着全然不相干的事，“是威格拉姆。你继续读下去吧，名字我不太确定。”

“这就是……这就是你的感受？”

“别担心我，我已经读过它们了。”他笑笑，“请继续吧，莫雷尔小姐。”

“从这一天往下数，三年后，”她往下读，“我在巴黎的一家旅店的房间里写下了这本日记的开头。当时纽特在我身边睡得很熟，那时候，我们已经是情人了，并且把大半个世界抛在了身后，没有人会来找我们，我们之中谁也不再是信使了。但这无法解释有一天晚上，我拧亮床头的灯，打开这本日记并且写下了这个开头。”

“我很抱歉，弟弟，终有一天你会发现，”她读道，“这一切只是场演出……”

“我以为我们已经在人称的问题上达成共识了——”

“……但里面的情感是真实的，也就是同一种情感，“她忽略了他的抗议，“让我在这上面胡涂乱抹。”她合上日记，直到纽特慢慢挪开视线，僵硬地笑了一下。

她深吸一口气，重新打开它，翻过一页，读起来：“忒修斯曾经想过，让纽特担任信使是一个坏主意。他宁可相信一头威尔士绿龙不会喷火，也不愿意相信纽特不会搞砸这件事。但在当时，和所有的傲罗一样，他深信自己有转危为安的本领。”

她总算找到让他满意的语调了：就是这种仿佛在述说一件并不真实的，发生在虚构的杂志连载里的语调。她就是这样开始这份工作的，纽特·斯卡曼德听了一阵以后，回到自己的那张写字台后面去了，她的目光短暂地离开那份手稿，越过这个奇怪的人肩膀上方，她看到打字机前面的墙上黏贴着一份边缘破损的地图，在那个男人手边，一只灰不溜秋的小动物抱着他搁下的钢笔在打滚。


	5. Chapter 5

我应该从更早的地方开始讲起。有一天，莉塔·莱斯特兰奇问我：为什么非要让纽特来吃晚饭不可？没有人比我更了解莉塔，她的真实意思是：为什么我非要让她去办这件事，而不能自己去朝纽特开口。为什么她要在我们之间充当这个信使。

而我不知道该如何回答。

我的意思当然不是说我没有回答。但我不屑于用通常一个做丈夫的搪塞妻子的那套谎话回答她，一个做丈夫的通常会怎么说？因为倘若由我去说，他是不会来的。因为这件事情很重要，亲爱的，他必须来。因为我有重要的事情要跟他谈谈——这些我都没有说。“我暂时还解释不了，”我给她的理由是，“你信任我吗？”

她答应了。她的脸上流露出担忧。她知道我是从来不用这套信任的鬼话的。在当时，她很可能预感到了什么：莱斯特兰奇家族的人对于阴谋和不同寻常的事情，总有一种异于常人的嗅觉，就像狐狸能嗅出鼹鼠的地道一样。四天以后，更奇怪的事情发生了，在餐后甜点端上来以前的间隙里，我对她说了一句话。

“如果我表现得像是被迷住了（enchanted），”忒修斯——那个声名鹊起的傲罗——对自己的未婚妻说，“我需要你在纽特面前表现出震惊的样子，然后离开。”

“忒修斯，”她说，“到底发生什么事了？”

“她生了我们的气，她感到愤怒而又震惊，”忒修斯盯着她的眼睛，平稳地说下去，“她当即收拾行李离开了这所房子。随后人们发现，她乘船去了美国。”

她笑起来，好像被他编排的这出幕间剧逗乐了。“好吧，你能告诉我原因吗？”

忒修斯那天早上坐在那里，他的声音里有一种沉淀以后的稳定，仿佛他早就为这一天准备好了似的。“我不能把你也卷进这里面来，”他说，“订婚会被取消，但我们必须等上一个星期——等到人人都知道你在美国以后。如果记者来找你，告诉他们，‘我不是为了这个订婚的’，但别说具体原因，表现得不情愿，但无法忍受下去，你明白吗？这场订婚必须被取消，这是为了你和纽特的安全着想。”

特拉维斯又让你接手了什么事？魔法部又想让你干什么？他能看出她的心里有一万个问题，但她只是说：“我想我可以做到。你叫上一辆马车在门口等着了？”

他抬头看她。“那样不行，”她果断作出了决定，“如果我是在冲动之下离开的，我必须自己去叫马车。事实上，我最好自己走上一段时间，提着随身行李，好让别人看见我。我也不需要拿出魔杖——一个愤怒之下冲出房子的女人是不会想到使用移形换影的，她更不会提前叫好马车，忒修斯。她会确保你看见她走出去。”

莉塔总是让他感到惊奇。他从来不把她看成是需要被小心翼翼对待的另一个性别，正相反，她在很多事情上令他出乎预料。“你说得对。照你说的办。“

“你怎么知道纽特会对你使用咒语？”

“因为他已经试过一次，在二号那天晚上他来吃饭的时候，”忒修斯想起那次“试验”微笑了一下，“他会试第二次的，就在今天晚上。”

“我猜我最好现在就开始准备了。”她也笑了。

“先不忙，”忒修斯说，“在你到了美国以后，可能还有几件事情需要你去办。但必须等到订婚取消以后。另外，顺便一提——我已经死了。”

我就是这样说的，我说：我已经死了。我没有粉饰这件事，没有像人们在宣布这种事情前会对一位女士说：“你最好坐下来听我讲……”我就这样把它说出来了。”

莉塔本来已经准备离开餐桌，现在停下了脚步。她把手按在他的肩膀上，并且说……凯瑟琳·莫雷尔跳了起来，差点叫出声。那个男人及时地冲过来，把钻进她怀里的小动物抱走了。凯瑟琳心有余悸地重新坐下，虽然明白自己不应该显得这样大惊小怪的，可她还是忍不住盯着那个男人看——他的一举一动都很奇怪，比如说：他为什么在一大早便开始喝酒？他的样子不像酒鬼，凯瑟琳知道酒鬼是什么样子的，她是在一个酒鬼的家庭长大的：父亲喝多了就揍他们。这个年轻人不是那种人。他在和那只小动物争抢凯瑟琳的胸针。那不是纯金做的，不值什么钱，但有一定的纪念价值：那是她祖母留给她的。“我真的很抱歉。”他说。

第二件奇怪的事情是……凯瑟琳的眼角余光瞥到了那个皮箱。“莫雷尔小姐？”

她对他笑笑以掩饰自己的真正想法。“你害怕了吗？真的不必，嗅嗅并不咬人。”

“斯卡曼德先生，”她忍不住说，“这本日记的主人真的死了吗？”

“我知道。我也经常问自己这个问题。”

他的回答让她更困惑了。“什么？”

他抱着那只小动物重新坐下来，把一只手搁在打字机旁边的桌面上，沉思着。“你不是因为嗅嗅才害怕我的，”他探究的目光望向她的脸，对于他的年纪来说，她觉得这个人太严肃了，“你也不是对这本日记里的内容感到害怕，那么你到底在害怕什么？”

“斯卡曼德先生，在我周二从你住的地方离开后……确切地来说，在接受这份工作七个小时以后……我想起了你是谁……我总觉得，我在哪见过这张脸……不幸的是，我的门房……他保存剪报。我不知道我把事情说清楚了没有，总之，”她一口气说完后停了下来，“你就是那个信差，对吗？你就是那个大名鼎鼎的英国人？”

“你是说臭名远扬。”他的眼睛里闪着讥讽的光。

她想说什么，最后还是站起来，把那本日记小心地放到纽特·斯卡曼德的书桌上。

“我从来没有掩饰过些什么，“纽特表现得有些别扭，仿佛为自己不善于对此作出回应而生气了。“我住在这里用的也是我的真实姓名，凯瑟——莫雷尔小姐。”

“当然了，”她涨红了脸。紧接着，像是骗局被拆穿了一般，她快速打量了他一眼，“我的意思是，你真的做过人们声称你干了的那些事吗？”

“我懂了。”

“斯卡曼德先生，我的意思并不是——”

可是他已经站起来，把她的外套和皮包一并递给她，并且用一种礼貌但却拒人于千里之外的态度送她出门。这种不近人情的爆发把她吓了一跳：他捉住她手臂把她推向门，连眼睛都没有眨一下。虽然他基本上没用什么力气。她应该冒火的，一位绅士不该这样对待一个女士，至少蒂尔玛夫人喜欢说这一套。然而他脸上的表情让她忘了发火：他看起来才像是被深深地伤害了的那个人。“一切都结束了，莫雷尔小姐。请你把地址留给门房，我会将报酬寄过去，或者，“他思索了片刻改变了主意，自嘲地笑笑，“我还是寄给蒂尔玛夫人吧，让她转交给你，我想她一定知道你的地址吧？我们可不希望别人误认为你和杀人犯有什么牵扯。”

“斯卡曼德先生，那并不是我要表达的意思。”

他却根本没有听她说话。在用这种粗鲁的方式对待她以后，他却以一种完全不相称的，像一个害羞的少年那样的温柔独自留在门边想了想，瞥向窗外。“稍等一会，”他朝她打了个手势，哑着嗓子说，“外面在下雨，我让门房给你叫辆车。”

“真的没有必要，先生，”她因为气愤而提高了嗓门，这下总算让他看着她的眼睛并且听她说话了，然而他的神情却让她愣了一下——他的眼眶是湿润的，“我不是在这附近长大的，我们知道怎么样有尊严地离开。我可以走回去，先生。”

他愣了片刻，笑了。“我很抱歉事情会发展成这样，”他的口气柔和了些，“如果这能让你感觉好些的话，你不是第一个发现我是谁以后被吓跑的了。这挺遗憾的，因为我觉得你这个人对我胃口，而且嗅嗅也喜欢你——或者说你的胸针。”

他让她感到内疚了。她动了动嘴唇想说句安慰他的话，可是他把什么塞到她手里，没给她说话的机会便把门关上了。留下她不得其解地站在那里，胳膊上挎着皮包，大衣搭在手上，手里攥着这个人塞到她手里的东西。门房上来的时候她才如梦初醒。那个法国人告诉她车子已经到了，车费由那位先生付过了，需要我给你拿行李吗，小姐？他问了两遍她才反应过来，她转过头去盯着那扇已经关上的门。

“真是一个怪人。”她自言自语。

“别难过，”门房的附和吓了她一跳，“你是第七个被他赶跑的了，女士。”

当她坐上车时，她打开紧握住的右手，看清了那人递给她的东西：她的胸针。

“我很抱歉今天开始得比较晚，斯蒂芬，”他说，“我们得先和戈德斯坦谈谈。”

“我还以为将会由她来负责我。”

“是的，不幸的是，戈德斯坦小姐有别的事情要忙。我们只是认为，这种事情由一张你熟悉的脸说出来，也许会好得多。让我们先完成今天的部分，然后我会让梅特凯夫把日记的第一部分交给你。你哥哥用来完成这本日记的密码对你来说熟悉吗，斯蒂芬？别紧张——我只想确认你有这个能力。”

“请别叫我那个名字。还是叫我瑞斯弗德吧。”

“瑞斯弗德先生，”对方哼了一声以后说，“满意了吗？”

“把先生去掉就更好了，”他大胆地说，“是的，我很熟悉。我们小的时候喜欢玩这个，有几本我们经常阅读的书——在我父亲的书架上——我们用它们建立了一个解码系统，但是从来没有用上它。只要能拿到同一版本的书，我应该就能解开这本日记。但是首先，我需要知道我的动物们没有饿死，我要一个傲罗到我的住处去，把我的皮箱带过来，如果他不去的话，我是不会告诉你解码所用的书的。”

“老天啊，”那人盯着他说完，“我发誓，我本来想对你好一点的。但你这个人真的把‘对你好点’这件事搞得太难了。大部分人都受不了你，对吧，瑞斯弗德？”

“你可以等，”斯蒂芬厚颜无耻地说，“如果其中一样魔法生物因此而死去，我就把用于解码的书烧掉——一拿到手就烧掉。别这么看着我，我是做得出来的。”

“看着你？”那人说，“如果我们在别的地方——我是说，在这个房间以外的任何地方——斯蒂芬，我就要揍你了。”

“那么祝你好运，”他自己也不认得现在说话的这个声音，这个人住在他体内，但对他来说很陌生——可以说，这四天里他几乎强迫自己变成了一个混蛋，他必须尽快学习这一套，否则他会被吃掉，连渣滓都不剩下。“你最好现在就叫人去取皮箱了，这样一来，在你今天的问题问完以后，我就能够开始工作了。”

“你这个厚颜无耻的混蛋。”

这个人走开，对一个傲罗耳语了几句，那人出去了。他回来时脸色像要吃了斯蒂芬似的。“我们开始吧，”他不耐烦地掏出魔杖指向那只羽毛笔，它懒洋洋地立了起来，笔尖戳到纸上，落到上次他们停下来的地方，“别以为你每次都能这么幸运。”

“这不是一个问题，”斯蒂芬·瑞斯弗德又一次激怒了对方，“从现在开始，我只回答问题。”

因为胳膊肘碰到桌上的那本日记，纽特暂时中断了打字。几乎就在那本硬皮本碰到他的同时，他把手挪开了。他强迫自己不去看它，可是没有成功。过了一会儿，他推开椅子，站起来把杯子里剩下的酒喝掉，然后拉开抽屉，动作迅速地把它塞进屉格的最深处，如同生怕它会咬人。失去了莫雷尔的帮助是个意外打击，他觉得——他过去也曾经这么想过——很有可能，他永远也无法完成这本书了。

他的手指摸索了一会，才找到那个S键。“斯蒂芬很快发现他不该激怒那个傲罗。”

因为对方开始专门提出侮辱性的问题。

“你说你对你的哥哥用了咒语，他对咒语的反应是什么，瑞斯弗德先生？”

斯蒂芬耸了耸肩。“一般人通常对这类咒语的反应是什么，那就是什么。”

“我在问你，先生。”

“你必须问得具体一点。”

“这种关系是否包括姓，够具体了吗？你还想让我把这个词拼出来，对吧？”

这个问题标志着斯蒂芬受到的新一轮侮辱的开始。“……是的。”

“你引诱的他，对吗？”

“……我不认为……“斯蒂芬咽下了后半段话，他低声说：”……是的。”

“请大声一点，瑞斯弗德先生，”那个男人欣赏着他的难堪和因为激动而导致的不由自主的颤抖，“具体来说，你干了些什么？莱斯特兰奇又是什么时候发现的？”

他写不下去了。他倒向椅子，茫然地望向窗外。外面一直在下雨，他甚至不能根据光线判断出来现在到底是什么时间了。他的目光不由自主地落向那个空掉的杯子。就在他竭力阻止自己再去把它斟满的时候，有人敲门。纽特狐疑地回过头，确实是敲门声，这个人没有戴手套，而且没有按铃的习惯：门房从来不会这样敲门。他警惕地盯着尘灰色的门板，并没有动，敲门声中断片刻，又响起来。

他打开门，门外站的人让他有些惊讶。“莫雷尔小姐，我以为你——”

“我改变主意了，“她说。她好像不好意思似的快步走进来，摘下了另一只手上的手套。她摆脱了某种负担——不再装作一个有教养的淑女了。“我不管别人怎么说，但你看起来需要帮助，斯卡曼德先生。别误会，报酬你还是得付给我。”

纽特愣住了。他不知道该如何反应。她没有征求他的意见便拉开抽屉，找到了那本日记。她小心地把它翻开，然后坐了下来。“你希望我继续从刚才的地方读下去，还是——”她抬头望向他，问题戛然而止。纽特踉跄了一下，抓住门。

“斯卡曼德先生？”

纽特无法回答。但在她走过来搀扶他时，纽特摇摇头，躲开她的手，随即望向打字机。“你希望我来打接下来的故事吗？”她意会了，“先等一会，你这样什么事情也干不了。你到露台上去淋雨了吗？为什么你浑身这么湿？我去给你煮壶咖啡，然后我们再坐下来工作。”她把纽特扶到椅子上坐下，转身忙开了。纽特仍然不敢相信她回来了——直到几分钟后，他们都舒服地坐了下来。纽特手里捧着凯瑟琳不知道从哪搞来的那杯饮料——还是热的，身上裹着她自己的披肩。他觉得自己看上去一定很傻：裹着女士披肩，两手捧着瓷杯，然而这位女士并不觉得。

她把手放在打字机上了。她似乎比他还要决心坚定。“我准备好了。”

他终于反应过来了，他低下头，盯着自己那杯冒热气的咖啡，有些难为情。“你也许想要重新考虑，女士，“他清了清喉咙，“因为……你并不了解这个男人。”

他把她逗笑了。“我见识过男人，纽特，”她说，“我知道他们是什么样子的。”

“不是这一个，”然而纽特却说，“凯瑟琳，一般男人为了达到目的，或者完成自己的计划，会做出什么事？会给他爱的女人写一封信，或者送一束花……但忒修斯不是这样的。我也不是这样的……我说这个没有吹嘘自己的意思。你看，我知道得太迟了：这个男人甚至可以伪造自己的死亡。”他说完闭上了嘴。他摇摇头，像要把一个想法从自己的脑海里赶跑——又或者只是为自己的声音感到震惊。

她也没有要求他解释。又过了一段很长的时间，足够他们了解彼此的立场了。纽特开始口述，凯瑟琳·莫雷尔的手指在打字机上动起来。


	6. Chapter 6

凯瑟琳·莫雷尔在走廊尽头停下来，在房门上敲了三下。一个她不认识的男人给她开了门。奇怪的是，尽管凯瑟琳从未见过这个人，他却能一眼便叫出她的名字。

“莫雷尔小姐？”

“是的。”她不无吃惊地回答。

他点了点头。然后，既没有自我介绍，也没有解释他为什么在这里，他朝里面做了个请的手势。她瞥了一眼房间：还保留着上一次她离开的时候的样子，只不过打字机现在用罩布盖上了，一个玻璃器皿——那是一个烟灰缸——在房间深处散发着暗蓝色的光。她站在房间入口处，犹豫不决地停住脚步，那人停留在窗前。

“谨慎是件好事，”他用讥讽的语调说，“但是莫雷尔小姐：你害怕了吗？“

“我才没有害怕。”她不由得有些恼火。她望着这个男人的背影。

他转过头来。“你真的是凯瑟琳·莫雷尔？看上去不像。我还以为莫雷尔小姐什么也不怕——毕竟，她自告奋勇回来替一个杀人犯工作，而且一干就是半个月。”

“听着，这间房子的主人究竟在哪？因为如果你对那位先生做了什么——”

“他在床上，”她还没来得及仔细分辨他脸上的神情，他已经把头拧回去了。“现在进来，好吗？还有看在梅林份上，不要大喊大叫，凯瑟琳：你会吵醒他的。”

他在凯瑟琳进来以后把门关上了。她走进来以后看到了那幕情景，她有些吃惊，但并没有乱了方寸。“他这是……”她不禁对那个男人说，“你该带他去医院。”

“找张椅子坐下，”那人闻言瞥了她一眼——他正站在窗前，凝视着外面的街景。“医生帮不了他的忙。”

这个人的脾气她逐渐摸清楚了。不过有一件事情对她来说变得更清楚，在那扇门在她跟前打开，这张脸在她眼前出现的时候，她就应该知道的。她现在也顾不得客气了，因为她实在是太过震惊。她直接绕过那个陌生人，走到桌前，连大衣都没有脱，直接在纽特平日打字的那张椅子上坐了下来，一只胳膊搭在桌上。

她有点儿喘不上气来。“呼吸，”那个男人好像很清楚她在经历什么事，他的声音很低。“这就对了，我向你保证我不是绑架犯。我看起来像吗？别笑，我还没宽容到那种程度。我再向你做一个保证吧，我绝不会对你做什么，与你的父亲不一样，恐怕与你遇到的任何男人都不太一样——除非你偷走我的魔杖。装作生气有点太晚了，凯瑟琳，说真的，我调查过你这件事对你来说就这么出乎意料吗？”

她瞪着他。这个人知道她是属于哪类人，不仅仅是调查那么简单。那也是一个友好的，模糊的暗示——在我面前没必要装，亲爱的。“给我根烟。”她缓过来了。

他直接掏出烟盒，抖出一根烟递给她。没有通常的鄙夷，没有“我认为这不是一位女士应该做的事吧”诸如此类的废话。她把烟夹在手里并没有点，她不用抬头，便伸手挡开了那只递打火机的手——她的动作如此娴熟，仿佛已经如此做过许多遍了。然而这位先生并没有笑她。他只是默默收回打火机，安静地靠在窗边。

现在他既然已经转过身来，她可以清晰地再看一遍这张脸。可是她并没有盯着看。

“我知道你是谁了，”她不由自主地喃喃，“你就是他。”

她不知道自己是怎么看出来的，但她就是知道。这就是斯蒂芬一直在保护的人，这就是斯卡曼德在书里提到的那个人，这个人就是这个房间为什么如此黯淡，以及斯卡曼德在早上八点就把杯子斟满的原因。然而他只是漠然地瞧她一眼，那种目光好像在说：很好，这样一来我们就不需要再互报姓名了。“是的。”他这样说。

“你并没有死。”她指出。

“这要看你怎么看了，”他沉默一会后说，“对于纽特来说，他认识的那个忒修斯确实是死了。”

她将视线转向床。

纽特·斯卡曼德躺在床上，呓语着什么。她不确定该为他感到庆幸还是感到担忧，继续完成那本书对他来说是种更大的折磨，如果要她说老实话的话。只要这场病要不了他的命，说不定他能趁此休息一番。“他到底怎么了？”她是个讲求实际的人。

“这只是一种……神经上的毛病，”那个声音说，“这一天……莫雷尔小姐……是他认识的那个忒修斯死亡的日子……我是说，真正的死亡……纽特所认为的死亡。”

她觉得没必要再问下去了。她感到真正难以置信的是，这个人述说这件事情时采用的那种事不关己的口吻，这让凯瑟琳·莫雷尔感到难以理解。人们哪怕对陌生人都不会这样的，然而他既没有坐到床边握住纽特的手，也没有对他嘘寒问暖，他的表现——以他与病人之间的关系来说——算得上是冷酷并且不近人情。很可能，他只是顾忌凯瑟琳在场，然而，他看上去不像是会在乎别人的看法的那种人。凯瑟琳忍耐了一会，看不下去了。她拉开那个她现在已经非常熟悉的抽屉，想找到上一回尚未完成的工作——找到那份打字稿并且把它誊清。然而，她刚把写字台左手边的第一个抽屉拉开一点，那个男人伸手拦住她，把抽屉合上了。

凯瑟琳觉得他不可理喻。“你要干什么？”

“完成我的工作，”她不想动火，可是她忍不住也采用了讥讽的口吻，“即便斯卡曼德先生病了，先生，我想他还是很在乎自己的书是否能够按时完成——”

他笑起来。一种无声而傲慢的笑法，这反而让他的眼睛里多了一点生气。他走出她的视线以后回来了，把一份东西放到她的跟前。它落到桌子上以后扬起了一些灰尘，但还是稳稳当当地塞进了她的眼皮下面。“你是说这本书吗？”他说。

她接过来，翻开看，越看越迷惑不解。“我不明白——”

“我弟弟的书早已写完并且付印了，”对方说，“他只是自己不知道这件事。”

“他不知道？你是说——”

“他忘了整个过程，”忒修斯点点头，“现在你帮助他写出来的这本书，早就已经写完了。当他从头开始，并且再一次准备写这个故事的时候，他现在经历的一切他此前已经经历过了——在罗马，在亚眠，在别的什么地方——但他自己并不知情。我希望你不要在他醒来以后把这件事情告诉他，小姐，我能不能信任你？”

“但是……”她点头然后又摇头，“……为什么要这样？”

“为了给他一点动力活下去，为了让他恢复成从前那个纽特·斯卡曼德。我知道，你认为我很残酷吧，”他道歉似的停下来，“但是非如此不可，你能明白吗？”

她应该马上站起来离开这个房间的，这一切已经古怪得超出她的想象了。她的确见识过巫师，魔法并不让她害怕，然而眼下，在这个房间里正在发生的事情与魔法没有关系，这是一种……她不清楚……在这个男人的故事里有某种反常的东西，但他却又把它讲述得这样清晰，好像他不过在要求凯瑟琳做一件简单的事，就像试试一顶帽子是不是合适那种简单。他就这样把帽子递到了她手里：一个魔术师。

她起身把窗帘拉上了一半，好让过于强烈的光线不要照到纽特的脸。她现在不再害怕他了。她站起来，脱下外套挂好，审视着这个房间。她首先把那本书还给了他——再看那封面一眼，她觉得自己会改变主意的。然后她把纽特扶起来，给他喂了一些水，再把他的被子掖好。他昏迷着，并不认得她是谁。她在忙活这些时，那个人在旁边饶有兴趣地看着，好像在说：这些都没有用，这种事并不能让纽特·斯卡曼德康复，但是你坚持要做？那么你就去做吧。她终于停下来时，她的额头已经微微有些出汗了。从她转身时那个傲罗望向她的神色看来，他做好了准备要嘲讽她几句的，话已经到了嘴边，然而床上昏迷的人嘴唇里呢喃出一个名字，他突然改变了主意。他走过来，将一只手伸进被子里，按在那个年轻人的手腕上——直到纽特渐渐安静下来。她颤栗了一下，这时候他回头看见了她的脸。纽特嘴里叫出的那个名字——她听得很清楚——恰恰属于这个已经死去并且站在这个房间里的人。“我不是意外闯进这里来的，对吧？我是你为他挑选出来的。”

“我需要一个能应付眼下这种局面的姑娘。蒂尔玛夫人大力推荐了你。”

“这算什么？”她说，“其余人的生活对你来说只是一场牌局？我是你桥牌游戏上那个蒙在鼓里的搭档？如果你需要一个傀儡，大可以不必找我这种人，先生。”

“我知道你有理由生气，”他却反常地温和，“但是凯瑟琳，我不是那个离开以后主动回来的人。”

“但是还有其他的人可以——”

“其他的人不是太过胆怯就是自视过高，”他反驳她，“还有什么问题吗？”

“你是一个混蛋。”她看着他的眼睛。她突然说道。

“那么我们现在互相了解了，”他说，“还有什么问题吗？”

她摇摇头，她太激动了，说不出一个完整的句子。她担心如果她再望向那张脸或者听那个声音说话，她就要揍他了。“那么我今天来帮助你完成你的工作，你不介意吧？”他平静地建议，“你最好还是把那本书读一读，这有助于你更好地完成你的工作，莫雷尔小姐。回去以后再读吧，我从我的角度口述一遍整件事，你可以向我提出问题，我不会介意的。但首先，你介意我先把这里弄得舒服一些吗？”

凯瑟琳直盯着他，他脱掉外套，随便卷起两只袖子，掀开了打字机的罩布。他用一种戏剧化的手法轻轻拉开那把椅子，示意凯瑟琳坐在上面：比起邀请更像是一种要求。她迫不得已坐下来以后，他把那本书越过她的肩膀递给了她。她开始阅读起来，她的耳边响起一阵窸窣。她扭头看到他已经爬上了床，俯身凑近那个神志昏迷的人的耳边。他低语了一句什么，那个年轻人无意识地，像是怕冷一般靠近他，被他抱进怀里。凯瑟琳并没就惊讶——现在已经没有什么能够让她吃惊了——事实上，这个场面甚至有种温馨的意味，如果不是她读懂了那个男人脸上的神情的话。她甚至能够判断出他正是为了这个到这儿来的，这些他在纽特清醒的时候绝无可能得到的东西。“你一直在他附近，对吗？你就在他身边？”

“你太可怕了，莫雷尔女士。你的好奇心难道没有止境的吗？”

“别用冷嘲热讽搪塞我。他知道这个吗？”

“不，他不知道，”忒修斯·斯卡曼德说，“是的，我就在离他不远的地方；是的，他去哪儿我就去哪；是的，我简直是疯了，但我不会愚蠢到在他面前露面；两三年前我试过一次，他不仅赶跑了那个帮手还烧了整本书，我知道这对你来说都很难理解，但是我也没有要求你理解——我只是希望在一些事情发生的时候，比如像现在这样，知道他在哪比杳无音信要好得多，即便他不会再跟我说一句话。”

她从他的语气里听出了某种绝望，尽管它被骄傲掩饰得很好。她敢打赌从来没有人认出它来。这个人——尽管表面看上去与纽特·斯卡曼德并不一样——但他们都是孤独的，而且也是顽固的。“你能看到我们，“她想到一个问题，不由自主就把它说出来了，”所以那天门房才会上来。这就是为什么你知道我长什么样——”

他对她指了指一个方向——首先把那根食指挪到嘴唇上，就像要吐露一个不轻易吐露的秘密似的，然后指往那个方向。她回过头，街对面的一个房间正对着他们这个房间，相隔的距离太远，她从未注意过它：但对巫师来说也许并不一样。

“梅林啊。”她禁不住说。

他没有注意到她的轻声耳语还有骤变的脸色。他低头望着他唯一在乎的那个人——那人在他怀里睡得正熟。“他不会听到我们所说的话吗？”她望向那张在熟睡时流露出稚气的脸，对自己竟然被忒修斯说服了而感到内疚。“不会的，”忒修斯解释道——在她进到这个房间里以后他还是第一次有耐心解释，“他以为自己还在另一个房间里……我可以告诉你他在牢中遇到了什么，但你还是不听的好……我们开始干正事吧，你可以一边打字一边听我讲。还是你宁愿由自己提问题？”

最后一句话把他和她认识的大部分男人区分开来，他们很少把主动权交到女人的手上。她从中认出了与纽特相像的地方。“不，我对你的版本很感兴趣。你可以开始了。”她把手放到打字机键盘上，她摸到了几个磨损得特别厉害的键……她走神了。如果这几个字母单独拎出来，本身就是一个故事：但它不会被写出来。

“那是在1917年的3月里一天，在一间比这里大不了多少的办公室里，特拉维斯问我：‘曾经尝试过死亡吗，忒修斯？’我说——我当时以为这是一个笑话，在战争即将结束的时候这种笑话在后方很流行——‘不是在战场上，先生。’他笑起来，但他的眼睛没有笑。‘很有趣，’他说，瞥了我一眼，好像在估量我这个人似的，‘但那并不是我的意思。’然后他说：‘我们需要你死一次，士兵。’”

凯瑟琳·莫雷尔停下来，望向他。“你没听错。”他说。

“‘然后，这个人递给我一份名单，我浏览了一遍。实际上我不需要看。因为这份名单是我交给他的，这是我的那个部门里受到怀疑的人的名单。‘我们——确切地来说，魔法部长和我——有一个计划，忒修斯，这件事需要你去完成。‘”

她继续开始打字。“我讨厌别人叫我士兵，我也不喜欢特拉维斯说这话时的口吻，可是我只是考虑了不到一分钟的时间。‘我愿意加入。’我告诉他。‘这件事恐怕需要两个人才能完成，’他却并没有马上流露出欣喜，‘你有信任的人吗？一个你愿意把他卷进这件事里头来，并且用自己的生命去相信他的人？一个有能力承受他人唾骂，牢狱之灾，以及误解和冷遇的人？’我告诉他，有的，我有个人选。”

凯瑟琳·莫雷尔再一次停了下来，而他也没有催促她。“这个人叫纽特·斯卡曼德。”

她走出去叫车的时候，腋下夹着那本书。她不知道自己会不会真正去读它——如果会，等于让那个男人赢了，等于她同意自己被卷进他这些小伎俩里面——但她现在脑子里想的是她刚才接过书时意外瞥到的扉页，那上面匆匆写了几个字。

“给我的谋杀者，我的爱人和  
信使——是你把我领入了  
这个残酷世界①”

——斯蒂芬

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①To my murderer, my lover and my messenger, who brought me into this cruel world.


	7. Chapter 7

第七章

纽特在应付房东连珠炮似的问题的时候，忒修斯一直保持着沉默。纽特在谈话间隙中瞥向他，只看见了他的背影。房东——一个五十多岁的巴黎女人，喜欢谈论她的小狗和膳宿公寓的入不敷出——终于离开以后，纽特把手伸向仍然裹着报纸的门把手，那扇门发出一声不堪重负的声响，然后不情愿地关上了。纽特还没来得及转过身去，忒修斯突然大步穿过房间，结实的身躯从后面拥抱上来，手臂紧紧扣住纽特的腰。纽特情不自禁地哑声喘息，理智上还记得伸出手去摸索门栓，头脑却早已混乱。忒修斯将他转过来，吻上他的嘴唇，好像他根本无权表达反对意见似的。这一吻让他的手指在门板上抓挠，碰到了未干的油漆。他在忒修斯放开他时大口喘着气，他在对方的眼睛里看到了自己：欲望和渴求，还有无助。

他凝视着忒修斯。他抬起右手，不得要领地用手背抹了一下自己的嘴唇，好像要确认那一吻真的发生了似的。忒修斯抓住他的腰把他拽向自己，纽特在两人的身躯贴合到一起时瑟瑟发抖，却不是因为恐惧。隔着薄薄的门板他能听到房客们在外面的楼道上聊天，以及那座破旧的雕花电梯运转的声音，他想起两分钟前那辆电梯把他们送上来时，他们还在电梯里装作彼此不认识的样子，甚至连目光都没有相互接触过。眼下忒修斯把他按在门板上碾磨着他，表现得像是再不碰到他就会死去。纽特挣扎了一下，忒修斯放开了他。他的目光让纽特面红耳赤，他的嘴唇紧贴在纽特的锁骨皮肤上，只有眼睛抬起来望向他，目光里全是幽暗的欲望。

忒修斯低下头，他的嘴唇探入了纽特的领口。这比真正的肉体接触还让他惊惶。其中那种肉谷欠的暗示，无处不在。轻触在腰侧的手指，紧贴着他的皮肤的臂弯，甚至是忒修斯扫过他颈侧的发梢。真正让纽特浑身火热的是忒修斯的外衣下摆，那粗糙布料的一角反复刮过他赤裸的皮肤，当他垂下视线看到它与自己的皮肤相接触，这比忒修斯已经把他剥光更让他难以忍受。这让他觉得自己已经无处可逃。

他躲了一下，忒修斯望向他。他很快发现了纽特的视线所向。他抓起纽特的手腕，吻了一下被布料擦过的地方，纽特猛地将手抽出，脸扭向一边，整个耳根变得通红。忒修斯撕扯起他身上的衣服，纽特既在挣扎又在顺从，他头脑混沌得不知道自己在干什么，他抬起腰部让忒修斯的手把他的裤子拽下来，但在长裤即将落到膝弯时，他却痉挛着挺直身子，夹住忒修斯的手。那只手并没有动，忒修斯看了他一眼，没有作声。他的嘴唇描摹布料与皮肤之间的缝隙，留下了一道潮湿的痕迹。炽热的气息打在纽特的大腿内侧，沿着那里往下……纽特惊颤着弹动身躯，手指死死按住忒修斯的肩膀，陷入肌肉的五指把衬衫抓住了褶皱。长裤落到了他的脚踝处，忒修斯站起来。在他的眼睛里有一种神情，仿佛他们已经试过了，仿佛他对纽特的身体了如指掌。纽特预感到，他会刻意地让自己的衣服下摆一遍又一遍地刮过纽特的大腿内侧，并且让他记住这个：他确实那么做了。

“叫我的名字。”

“哥哥。”纽特刻意曲解他的意思。这个词仿佛救赎一样从他口中吐露。

“不，”忒修斯几乎用一种命令的口吻说，“叫我的名字。”

“……忒修斯。”纽特说。

一个在寒风中跋涉的人突然进到一个温暖的地方，浑身的皮肤还没有能接受温暖的事实：它依然保留着寒冷的记忆。纽特现在就是这样的，他的牙齿格格打颤。

忒修斯了然注视着他的脸，仿佛能看到他内心的深处似的。门外楼道里的那座电梯再次打开了，有人用钥匙打开了闸门，然后是齿轮转动的声音，缓慢地，它艰难地朝上跋涉。硌啦硌啦，那是需要上油的部件互相契合的声响，那是老化机械的声响。在这种刺耳，尖利，仿佛喻示着什么的声响中，忒修斯承诺般抓住了他。

“斯卡曼德先生？斯卡曼德先生？”

他回过头。莫雷尔小姐在叫他。她已经来了有半个小时了，他却像第一次看到她似的。他刚才一定走神了很久。“对不起，”纽特说，“不该让你等这么久的。”

她哑然失笑。“我才刚来，斯卡曼德先生。”

“噢，那么……”他想不起来自己要说什么了，“……我是说……我走神了。”

“看得出来。你在想什么？”

“巴黎的事。”

他有那么一瞬间非常害怕她会假装关心，但她没有，这让纽特放下心来。随后，他发现今天的凯瑟琳·莫雷尔有些不一样：她没涂香水。她的身上有淡淡的烟味，不是女士香烟，是更廉价的牌子。她不再煞费苦心戴着手套了。过去，即使她从来不装模作样，她还是把那对小羊皮手套拿在手上，就像那是用来应付绅士们的某种伪装。纽特的目光转向那个放日记的抽屉，它好好的，看起来不像被人动过。

“你希望我们直接就开始呢，还是——”她看到了纽特的表情。“怎么了？”

“他找到你了，对吧。”

“斯卡曼德先生，”她表现得像是不知道他在说什么的样子，“纽特。”

“他找到你了。”纽特肯定地再次重复了一遍。凯瑟琳叹了口气。

“如果你不介意我说一句的话，纽特，他看上去并没有那么糟糕，我是说，毕竟对于过去的事情，他也很后悔，而且一个人对自己的亲人总不该太记仇——”

纽特完全没有仔细听完。“莫雷尔小姐，”他突然打断了她，“你要小心。”

“什么？”他把她说愣了，“我要小心什么？”

“莫雷尔小姐，我哥哥喜欢鼓励别人释放内心不符合社会规范的那个自己，但这一切对他来说只是一场游戏。如果你认为他真的关心，你就错了。他既不在乎你会遇到什么样的困难，也不在乎你听从他的建议以后会发生什么事——他能毫不费力地影响别人，让别人按他的方法去过生活，只要这能为他提供某种便利，他就会去做。普通人的生活对他来说只不过是一场牌局，你能明白吗？我可以看得出来，他只在这个房间里待了一天，甚至还不到一天，已经对你造成影响了。”

“斯卡曼德先生，并没有那么糟糕，比如——”

“比如蒂尔玛夫人已经开始用狐疑的目光看你，并且怀疑你身上怎么会有烟味了。接下来如果她把你赶到大街上的话，你认为我哥哥会为你付房租吗？我不是说他是故意的，莫雷尔小姐，”纽特做了一次深呼吸，“我的意思是，有时候他也许没有意识到自己无意之间造成的毁坏。我告诉你这个不是因为我心胸狭窄，只是因为你是我的朋友。傲罗们都是有职业野心的伪君子，你不该对我的哥哥另眼看待。”

她很勉强地笑了笑。纽特的话让她的脸色不怎么好。“我不认为做自己有什么错。”

“凯瑟琳，”纽特心情沉重地说出下面这个句子，几乎没有看她，“十年前我也是这么想的——甚至比你还要极端——现在看看我。我不是说你得完全放弃做你自己，但……那是要付出代价的。如果你还没有准备好承受这种代价，那么——”

他没说完。

她沉默良久以后说：“至少他的本意是好的，对吧？”纽特仓促之间拧转头，发现她的脸色发白，他这才意识到，自己说出的关于忒修斯的真相也许吓着她了。

“莫雷尔小姐，”纽特缓和了自己的语气，“仔细想想，昨晚发生了任何奇怪的事情吗？”

“我不认为……”她在绞尽脑汁，“……我想没有吧……我对门搬来了一位新房客，这算是奇怪的事情吗？但那是一个女孩，而且也不是巫师。我们的房东不收男客。”

“莫雷尔小姐，从今天起你要小心。”纽特连语气都没有变一下，“如果你不想把自己现在的生活都忘掉的话，最好拿笔把它记下来。从现在开始的随便哪一天，你都有可能被人抹去记忆——包括你为我工作的全部记忆，包括你知道的这些。”

她望着他，说不出话来了。纽特把自己的杯子斟满，递给她，她反应过来以后一口喝了下去。纽特回到自己的座位上，拘谨地望着她。“你认为他会那么做？连眼睛都不眨一下？”

“莫雷尔小姐，”纽特直截了当告诉她，“没有人比我更了解忒修斯·斯卡曼德了。”

 

“你还……爱着他吗？”

“那么你呢，”纽特反问，“你还爱着吉拉尔德·海恩斯吗，莫雷尔小姐？是的，我知道你是谁，我知道你为什么要接受这份工作……凯瑟琳，别这样。”

她在震惊之中差点失手打碎杯子。但她控制住了自己。她看着纽特的脸。她突然意识到自己并不了解这个男人——如果他知道自己是来报仇的，那么为什么要把她留下来？为什么要装作毫不知情的样子？她一时之间竟分不清他是善良到了愚蠢的地步，还是只是残忍。她站起来，手腕抖着，让杯子落到桌面上，杯子落下来时磕碰着木头的花纹。“你是从什么时候起知道的？”她忍不住问道，就算他马上叫巡捕来以假冒罪逮捕她都好，她一定要知道。真正的凯瑟琳·莫雷尔现在估计还在牛津街的某个房间里缝补着自己的裙子，偶尔瞥一眼驶过的电车。

“我也许不是一个傲罗，”那个年轻人仿佛嘲弄自己一般说，“但我并不傻。”

“你认为，”凯瑟琳必须停下来换口气，“他也知道吗？”

“不，他不知道，”纽特总算能找到一件事情安慰她了，“如果他知道的话，他绝对不会让你走进这个房间一步的。所以祝贺你，莫雷尔女士，你骗过了一个傲罗。”

他吃吃笑起来，声音嘶哑。凯瑟琳瞪着他。“这不好笑。”他强忍住笑意瞥了她一眼。“抱歉，”他说，还有些上气不接下气，“那么，凯瑟琳真的是你的名字？”

“不，老天啊，”她做了个鬼脸，“感谢梅林。”

纽特咧了咧嘴。“那么……为什么你没有……”他好奇地眨着眼，“……谋杀我？你是为这个……到这儿来的，不是吗？”

“那么你为什么没有……拆穿我？只要给那个傲罗……捎一句话，就像捏死臭虫一样简单。”

纽特只是和善地望着她，直到她不好意思地别过了头。“我的真名是爱尔斯，爱尔斯·库伦，还有，斯卡曼德先生，“她打开皮包让他看见了里头的魔杖，“我是一个巫师。我还曾经是吉拉尔德的未婚妻，如果他还活着的话，这你已经知道了。”

“我很抱歉，”纽特说，随后他想起来什么，“有一段日子我还真盼着你动手。”

“想得美，”凯瑟琳说，“我是不会替你照顾你那些魔法生物的。”

纽特只是点了点头。“我继续叫你凯瑟琳，你不介意吧？我知道这样不太理想，但这是为了你着想，忒修斯很可能派人监视了这间屋子。那么，我们开始吧。”

她有那么一阵子出神望着街对面，好像想要告诉纽特什么事，但当她回过头来时，她脸上那种有话要说的表情消失了。纽特站起身整理稿件，她不知何时走到了他身后。“有件事你应该知道，吉拉尔德写给你的那封信——在我这里。我一直犹豫着是否要把它给你，我曾经怀疑过你是有意让他去死，但我现在可以把它给你了。我不能再为你工作下去，在这件事情揭穿以后，我希望你能谅解。还有最后一件事。你应该跳出这个循环，尽管斯卡曼德先生让我瞒着你……事情是这样的：你在写的这本书……它已经写完了。”她把那本书放到桌上，推向纽特的手边。

纽特瞥了它一眼，连同书里夹着的那封信。她为他平静的反应感到意外。

“我知道。”

“你知道？”

“爱尔斯，忘却……让事情变得容易一点，”纽特好像在给一个疯子讲解道理，“你就从来没有想过吗，在吉拉尔德死的时候？……我以为在所有的人里面，只有你能理解这个……你知道为什么这本书从来没有写完过吗？每当它即将完成的时候，我总会做一件事。”纽特拉开抽屉，从里面取出一个金属制品：一个打火机。

她盯着他那双眼睛，他的表情很冷静，但那双眼睛闪烁着某种让人害怕的东西。她突然意识到什么，她转过头去望向窗户。纽特走到那扇窗前，一手拎着稿纸，另一只手打着了打火机。窗口亮起的火焰能让对面清晰地看见，纽特似乎正是想要做到这一点。火苗靠近稿纸，凯瑟琳要去抢的时候，已经来不及了。

纽特跌坐下来，望着她却并没有看见她。“第一次完成那本书的时候，我在濒死边缘，忒修斯在罗马一家小旅馆找到我并且对我使用了一忘皆空，从那以后事情就变成了这样，他可以坐视不管的，我想只是良心让他无法这样做。我烧掉它，他就不必对我使用他的魔法了——这么做是因为我不想见到他，并不是针对你。”

他本来以为她会大发雷霆的，可她却用一种让他忍受不了的目光看着他。“你这个可怜的人，”她喃喃，带着清醒的恨意，“在巴黎到底发生了什么事？纽特？为什么是巴黎？”她抓住纽特的肩膀，好像要阻止他毁灭，纽特拧头望向她的脸。

走廊的灯打开，一扇门推向内侧，他站住了。“这是我们唯一剩下的房间了，”她说，“房租不包括膳宿，门禁是晚上十二点。先生们如果需要露西上来的话——”

纽特提前打断了她。“我们不需要，”他强忍住笑，但脸红了。“……露西上来。“

她还要再说什么，忒修斯干预进来，把房租付给她，在她来得及问问题以前直接把门关上了。他转过头来不赞同地望着纽特。通常，在他觉得纽特办事不够干脆利落的时候，他总是用这种目光进行沉默的谴责。“你太礼貌了，这样一来他们会得寸进尺的，“忒修斯说，“别表现得这么不知所措，是你非要住这种地方的。”

“我觉得露西是……”纽特支支吾吾，“……我想她大概以为我们……我是说……”

“老天，纽特，你甚至不能直接说出暗娼这个词。”忒修斯温柔而谴责地说。

纽特猛地站起来，走到门边，将耳朵贴在门板上。片刻后他回来了，神经紧张地对凯瑟琳笑笑。“你该离开了，爱尔斯，”他说，“忒修斯随时都会出现在这里。”

空气中有一种涌动，移形换影让桌上的杂物彼此碰撞，发出轻响。凯瑟琳觉得自己只眨了一次眼，但当她再次望过去是那个傲罗已经站在了她对面。他走过来，踏过书稿的灰烬，纽特·斯卡曼德像在噩梦中挣扎那样站了起来。“忒修斯。”他说那个名字像在说一种诅咒。“你是来对我使用一忘皆空的？这次比以往要快。”

忒修斯走向他时，他的表情反而像是得到了救赎似的。未被使用过的稿纸在旅馆房间里纷飞，拍打，像被狂风吹散的鸟群，当凯瑟琳的视野再次变得清晰起来的时候：一个打开的墨水瓶流淌在桌面上，那个傲罗与和他怪异的情人一同消失了。


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

她留在了巴黎，她变成了一个老姑娘。有一天，她在报上读到了莉塔·莱斯特兰奇的讣告。很难形容这种感觉，她只是个魔法世界里的小人物，任何人都不会认为她——凯瑟琳·莫雷尔——和阴谋诡计有丝毫的联系，但在那一刻，她似乎又回到了那个房间里，感觉到打字机的字母键盘在指端震颤，听到纽特·斯卡曼德杯中的冰块碰撞。那个年轻人在她的身后迟疑地踱着步，并且总在油墨即将用完的时候快步赶到她的身旁。风掀起窗帘，为房间里送来午后金合欢树的气息。她一眼能看见油墨留下的一块不均匀的地方，如果她望向留在打字机上的那张稿纸。

后来她嫁给了弗尔布斯，他们一起经历了战争。确切地来说，是她经历了战争，而他永远留在了异国他乡的某个地方。在她得知这个消息的那个年代，已经不再需要什么信使，她还记得当时她坐在起居室兼客厅的一把椅子里，她的手里拿着织针，后来的十二年，那副毛衣针——连同她一直没能完成的那件灰蓝色毛衣——一直就这么放在柜子里。连同当时她正在听的某个电台里面那把煞有介事的嗓音也被她一并收进了柜子里。电台十二年没有换过，它只是被用魔杖关掉了。

再后来，她变老了。她回到了英国，不再保留凯瑟琳·莫雷尔这个名字。有一天，在霍尔伯恩街附近，在皇家剧院门前，她看到了那个男人。他正站在橱窗前面，眯着眼睛弓下腰打量橱窗里的一本书。他的头发掺进了银丝，也不再随身携带一只皮箱。他穿着一件洗旧了的大衣，肩膀被重物压过一般有些佝偻，但眼睛明亮。  
爱尔斯——现在是弗尔布斯太太——在街对面望了他一会，直到他转过身来。

他抬头望向马路对面，起初有些茫然，紧接着，他看到了爱尔斯的脸。在片刻的不解过后，他露出了一个笑容。就在这时，爱尔斯非常确信这是他，她的手有些发抖，不过她相当确信她没有认错。她忽然想起她曾经购买过他的书，不管是已经在旧书店里蒙了灰尘，无人问津的那一本关于魔法生物的著作（这本书在她回到英国的年代已经过时了），还是那本曾经被魔法部颁令禁止的《信使》，弗尔布斯读过其中一个段落——那时候他还是个代理人——然后问她里面的事情是否是真的。他是在睡眼惺忪，靠在卧室枕头上的情况下问的，他问的是凯瑟琳。

“睡吧，”凯瑟琳·莫雷尔说，“也许你在梦里会找到答案。”

他从未问过她关于吉拉尔德·海恩斯的事：尽管她一直把他的照片藏在项链里。

眼下，重新看到马路对面那个男人的时候，凯瑟琳·莫雷尔变得如此遥远，像是一个居住在她身体里的微弱的幽灵。她甚至能听到那个叫莫雷尔的幽灵催促她摘下手套，扔掉在圣吉尔斯广场的光阴磨练出来的意志，快步走过马路去。她回想起来关于自我的那些讨论，现在变得多么遥远，它的观点站不住脚而且可笑，想起来让她的皮肤一阵刺痛。是的，她守住了自己的本色，没有向时光——包括战争，甚至某种失去——让步一分一毫，但这完全是另一回事，与她过去所以为的不一样。那并没有什么好骄傲的，也许纽特·斯卡曼德比她更早知道这一点。

可是她还是朝他走去，因为如果她不走过去，还是像过去一样，纽特·斯卡曼德绝对不会主动朝她走来。她从他脸上看到了这一点：哪怕他们都已经是风烛残年的老人了。斯卡曼德比她出色的魔法一定确保过自己不会来打扰爱尔斯的生活，否则他们早就已经碰面了，爱尔斯没有想到在这么多年以后，他还保有了性格里的这个弱点。她最好趁早让他放下心来，不要带着这种顾忌从这场意外碰面中走开。

另外，她还有一个问题想要问他。

她会让这次会面尽可能地简短。她不希望把自己意外地在另一个人的生活中露面弄得像是一场审判。她能看得出来，她的再次出现在这个巫师的思绪里唤醒了许多影影绰绰的幽灵，因为爱尔斯自己现在也同样被幽灵环绕着。情况往往如此。

“我有一种预感我会再见到你，”当他们都坐下来以后，纽特嘟囔着说，他的眼睛竟像过去一样有些孩子气，“只是不确定在什么时候。那么你现在是——”

“弗尔布斯太太，”她对他笑了，“但你可以叫我凯瑟琳。”

“弗尔布斯太太，”纽特有些吃力地，鹦鹉学舌一般叫出这个称呼。他的眼睛里闪烁着稚气的，恶作剧一般的光亮，“我还是纽特，但你可以叫我斯蒂芬。”

他们突然都沉默了。爱尔斯望着他把颤抖的手伸向餐单的时候，有那么一瞬间担心这是一个坏主意。但她随即明白过来那并不是他的健康，困扰纽特·斯卡曼德的——在再次见到她的时候——是别的什么东西。实际上，这不能怪他，她自己似乎都有些心悸气促，好像又回到了巴黎，又是那个急匆匆地跑下台阶，把蒂尔玛夫人怒气冲冲的责骂抛诸脑后的年轻姑娘，一出门便差点撞上送奶工的自行车。魔杖在皮包里撞来撞去的，好像一个不会轻易饶恕她的秘密。她在等电车的时候被烟蒂烫到手指，然后转身用无杖魔法把它熄灭，皮鞋的后跟悄悄地碾上去。

这一切仿佛就在昨天。

有那么一瞬间，她感到迟疑。也许这场会面不该发生，几年以前，她的确是这么想的，可是她不喜欢留下遗憾。“我读过你的书，”为了让那个桌子对面的男人感到宽心，她突然说，“我认出了其中的一些痕迹。你还是采用了我建议的修改。”

“我一直认为你有这方面的才能。你还记得我建议过你成为一个编辑？那么你后来干了什么？”其余的男人也许会这么说，可是斯卡曼德只是拘谨地对她笑了笑，像是做错了什么而被她发现了。“是的，你看的那个版本是……三年以后出版的。”

他沉默了好一阵子，补充道：“那是最终定下来的版本。”

爱尔斯本来想说，乔治和我也是因为你的这本书而认识的，你知道吗？如果我不是写信给伦敦的一家出版社，询问他们知否能在巴黎找到这本书的话，他们不会寄一封回信给我，这封信不会错误地落到弗尔布斯的邮筒里，我也就不会成为弗尔布斯太太了。但她真正说出口的却是另一个问题，一个在过去的岁月里始终纠缠着她的问题。在得到过爱，也再一次失去过爱以后，她看明白了很多事。去年的某一天，她在起居室内因为突发心绞痛而倒在地上，被人送往医院以后，在医院的病床上醒来，她首先想到的就是这件事。就像一个失明的人突然能看见一样。

但她没有马上问出这个问题，她一直等到他们一起喝完那杯淡而寡味的咖啡。

“我一直想要问你，先生，”爱尔斯·库伦问道，“关于忒修斯·斯卡曼德的事。”

纽特·斯卡曼德停住了把手伸向账单的手，望着她，就像望向一辆朝他驶来的汽车那不断转动的车轮。他轻轻地叹息着，仿佛他预料到爱尔斯早晚会明白过来似的。他并没有急着回答，而是先掏出钱来付了帐，侍者把小费拿走的时候，他站起来，绕过桌子走到爱尔斯这边，和她一起走到了咖啡馆的门外，站在寒风中。

“是的。”

“他的分魂是什么时候……”爱尔斯斟酌着用词，“……最后消失的？”

“你在巴黎最后一次见到我们的一年半以后。”

凯瑟琳——那个幽灵——再次催促着她问接下来的那个问题，可是她却沉默了。那个男人望向她，仿佛有生以来第一次，他错过了一次击节赞赏她的聪慧的时机。又或者他的目光只是在表达把她蒙在鼓里的歉意，她不知道。“你是什么时候想到的？”

“一年……大约一年半以前，”爱尔斯说，“我几乎死于心脏病。从手术室出来以后，我在想……我多么希望乔治现在还活着……就在那瞬间，我明白过来了。”

“这是一次迟来的道歉，凯瑟琳，”他亲切地叫出那个名字，“为了让他确信自己还活着——为了清除一丝一毫的怀疑并且让他延续下去——我必须利用你。”

她简略地点头，并不傲慢。她认为自己有资格赢得这次道歉。“他从未怀疑过？”

“从来没有。”

“那他是怎么……”她不忍心说出这个词。

“你在巴黎见到我们的一年半以后，有一天我和他一起在散步的途中，我们见到了一条被车碾过去的狗，它还活着。忒修斯掏出魔杖想要让它少受点苦，那只畜生看着他的魔杖。它已经说不了话了，但它在用目光默默地表达什么。它的目光——我想那让他明白过来了什么，我明白过来得太晚了，我当时并没有警觉。我和他走到家门口，他突然停下来，吻了我一下，说了声谢谢，然后消失了。”

爱尔斯并没有为他感到难过，在经过如此多的挫折和失意以后，她知道这是一个人能够追求的最好的结局。他拍了拍她的手背。过了一会她明白过来：他在安慰她。“你想知道真相吗，爱尔斯？有时候我会想：在爱情里面没有人是无辜的。”

他实际上在说：有的人活了下来，有的人没有。“那么我们算是什么？”她忍不住问。

“我不知道，”斯卡曼德竟然还认真地想了想，“我这辈子只当过一次信使。”

他们走到路口，没有预先商量好，也没有告诉对方自己要去哪，但似乎都觉得在这里分道扬镳很合适。凯瑟琳催促她摘下了那枚胸针，放到了斯卡曼德的手里，如果是爱尔斯·库伦绝对不会那样干的。也是凯瑟琳那坚定清澈的声音扳开了她的嘴，让纽特·斯卡曼德把这留作纪念。斯卡曼德窘迫地想了想，像过去他们第一次见面时那样，刹那间，他有些手足无措。“我没有什么能够给你，”他说。

“这没关系。”她向他保证。

他看了她一会，仿佛终于认出她来了。随后他在她没有预料到的情况下，拥抱了她。“最后一个问题，斯蒂芬，当忒修斯·斯卡曼德第一次接到那个任务的时候，他是否知道自己已经死了？”

“我想他不知道，我想正是由于这一点，他才被挑选出来执行这次任务的。这里面的讽刺在于，”纽特轻轻地说，“他坚信自己扮演了一个角色，但他并不知道自己就是这个角色，甚至，从某种方面来说——这个角色早就取代了他的位置。”

“但你是从什么时候起……“

“……决定用爱去弥补这一切？”她从他的回答里听到了过去那个纽特温柔的，带着尖锐讥嘲，总是显得有些固执己见的声音，“说真的，爱尔斯，这还用问吗？你难道不会为吉拉尔德那样做吗？”

他们就是在这里分手的，在十字路口的浓雾中，就像在一个被人遗忘的车站旁边的月台上那样。当爱尔斯离开他以后，她回头看，那个男人的背影已经消失在人群中，并且很快被浓雾遮掩得看不见了。爱尔斯把手伸进口袋，却碰到一样东西。

纽特·斯卡曼德的钢笔，爱尔斯深吸一口气。冰凉的凯瑟琳，那个爱淘气，爱捉弄人，总是直言不讳的凯瑟琳，那个不屑烫卷她的头发的凯瑟琳，在她的体内，从来没有远去过。当她走过街道，手里攥着这支笔的时候，凯瑟琳冰凉的嘴唇碰触着她的脸颊。她这辈子只认识过一个真正的信使，这是一个留在她心里的秘密。

 

全文完

**Author's Note:**

> (1)来自Wilfred Owen，也在Virginia Woolf的Three Guineas中被引用过： Suffer dishonour and disgrace, but never resort to arms. Be bullied, be outraged, be killed; but do not kill . . . Thus you see how pure Christianity will not fit in with pure patriotism.


End file.
